His Hips
by Ethereal-Aria
Summary: Of all of the things she could notice on a boy, she had to notice hips? Why was she, Gabriella Montez - the good girl, the smart girl, the sensible girl! - attracted to one of the most... sensual features a man could possess? Ryella. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello, fellow 'High School Musical' fans! I'm new to the world of HSM fanfiction, though I'm not at all new to the world of HSM. I've been a fan for a very long time and have been dying to contribute something to the - might I say - fantastic collection of stories we have in thise section. I know that this pairing might not be the most popular, but I really think that it it sweet and rather dynamic. Also, it's my favorite and I really do wish that there were more stories dedicated to the couple. Ryan is my favorite character and I love giving him a little bit of spotlight. He and Gabriella seem to fit very nicely in my opnion. Anyhoo, this chapter was written in less than an hour; it was a notion that came to me and I simply had to write it down. I wanted Gabriella's attraction to Ryan be a tad unusual and, given my admiration of Lucas Grabeel's hip-shaking abilities, this came to mind. I really hope that you enjoy this. I did have a couple more chapters planned out, but if you don't like this one, I won't bother you all with another one:)

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid I own nothing. Sorry!

**Setting: **This is set on Gabriella's very first day at East High. She has not yet met Ryan and has only really interacted with Sharpay and Troy.

* * *

_Gabriella Montez had never before been kissed._

_If one were to look at her for the first time without knowing a thing about her, one would assume she had already had her fair amount of boyfriends and kisses in her life. She had a lovely complexion that reminded many of coffee, smiles that could melt even the coldest heart, dark eyes hooded by even darker eyelashes that sparkled with her emotiones and long locks of silky, raven hair that cascaded past her slight shoulders. She was exotically beautiful and that was only one's first impression. When one would come to get to know her, she was beautiful inside and out. She was highly intelligent, talented, sweet and giving almost to a fault. And yet, even at seventeen years old, the lovely girl had not yet received her first kiss. Yes, of course, like any other teenage girl, she had fantasized about those romantic moments where she would be swept off of her feet by some tall, dark and handsome fellow who simply oozed masculinity. Those clichéd moments where her lips would finally be captured in a breathtaking kiss and they would live happily ever after had, of course, slipped into her dreams on more than one occasion, it's true._

_But then again, unlike many other teenage girls, Gabriella Montez knew that this was not what happened all of the time. Sure, it was nice to think about those too-good-to-be-true moments, but she was a smart girl and she knew that most men did not always come through on the romantic aspect and so, she limited herself to very few romantic thoughts and dreams. What was the use of being disappointed? Therefore, all through her teenage years, she chose not to invent and fantasize too much and, in so doing, did not build herself up for anything. When she would come across the boy for her, she would have no ridiculous expectations and she would be able to be happy and appreciate what she would have. Up until she was transferred to East High School and watched Ryan Evans perform on-stage, did she ever let her mind wander into romantic fantasies..._

_Rather embarrassing romantic fantasies..._

* * *

When she though about it, she remembered seeing him earlier that day. Yes... He had been in her homeroom that morning! That blond hair and light body... He had been wearing a white sweater, that's why she hadn't made the immediate connection; he was now wearing a blue shirt. Then again, he had been the only boy wearing a hat in the classroom, perhaps the school... Oh, well, it seemed to peculiarly suit him. 

She'd never thought twice about him. Maybe it was because he had only been sitting and wasn't moving like he was now. Now, he was dancing and moving like no-one she had ever seen... Blushing at the fascinated way she was observing his body, she glanced over nervously to Troy who seemed to be watching their dance with a skeptical eye. She hoped he hadn't noticed her staring... She rather liked him, but why wasn't he making her blush like the boy on stage?

Sitting in the back of the East High theatre, her back sinking into the plush red back of a comfortable seat, she found her gaze to be inextricably fixated on the stage and she was beginning to find her cheeks to be entirely too warm for a winter day.

Unfortunately, she highly doubted that her current body temperature had anything to do with the boy sitting next to her.

When she'd talked to her previous friends in different towns and cities about boys, they'd all seemed to talk about the same things; eyes, lips, physique, hands, hair, etc. They all seemed to notice features; like the color of the boy's eyes, the style of his hair, the shape of his lips, the muscles of his chest and the strength of his hands. Before, she'd thought that she paid attention to those things, too. They had seemed to make boys attractive to her before... After all, she really liked the smoky blue color of Troy's eyes and the hint of muscular arms beneath his shirt, but those factors had not yet triggered such an attraction as the one she was experiencing now while watching the boy on-stage's hips.

His _hips_.

Out of all of the things that she could notice on a boy, she had to notice hips? Why was she - Gabriella Montez; good girl, smart girl, sensible girl! - attracted to one of the most... sensual features that a man could possess? On top of it all, she didn't even know his name!

With a sinking feeling, she continued to watch the performance, unable to tear her eyes away from the sway of those hips and the rhythmic lines of his legs... Against her will, her eyes commenced a trail from the top of his head to the bottom of his legs, raking down his body. She felt like she ought to be disgusted with herself - she'd never so blatantly engaged in such a display of... _primal_ interest! - but she found that she couldn't. He didn't make her feel wrong at all. In fact, the more she looked on, the more she began to notice; his radiant smile, the gracefulness of his form, the slightness and almost fragility of his body... It was mesmerizing. He was so fluid and he possessed an odd sort of aura. The golden hair that crowned his head, along with his light skin that was even paler in the spotlights, made him seem almost angelic...

How corny did that make her sound, though she.

Nonetheless, could she help it? It was true!

Her eyes riveted upon his waist, she watched him move with the upbeat music and wondered how those hips would look while swaying to a slower, more... No! No, she couldn't do this! She couldn't fantasize about him! She had a perfectly handsome boy sitting right next to her! Why couldn't she just let her mind wander away with thoughts of him! He seemed to like her and smile an awful lot whilst in her presence... She should at least _try _to be reasonable. She'd never even spoken to the boy upon the stage...

Frustrated, yet her curiosity getting the best of her, she leaned over to Troy and whispered - to her horror, in somewhat of a strangled voice - in his ear, "Who is- erm, are they?"

Turning quickly, he faced her and answered with a momentary glance in their direction, "That's Sharpay and Ryan Evans." When he named them, he gestured briefly to each, "They're co-presidents of the Drama Club, have been in seventeen school productions, if I remember rightly, _and_ are insanely rich," he finished with a little, playful snort.

Gabriella's heart was aching to correct him after using the word 'rightly' - which was, in fact, not a word at all - but refrained from doing so, still curious for more information, "Didn't I meet Sharpay today?"

Of course, she knew perfectly well that she'd met Sharpay that day - their meeting had been, after all, quite memorable - but she didn't want to seem too obvious by immediately asking about Ryan... Would that have made her obvious? Not that Troy - nor she, for that matter - would care... This didn't mean anything...

His eyes returned to the stage as he answered her, "Yeah, you did. What a name, huh?" he added after a pause, "Sharpay..." he chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"It seems to suit her..." said Gabriella softly, wanting to make conversation and not wanting to say anything bad about the obviously popular girl. The last thing she needed on her first day was for that Sharpay to find out that new girl had insulted her name... "And, um, what about her- her brother?" she asked in what she hoped was a light tone that seemed indifferent. She also noted that her voice had become almost -dared she say it- _husky _when she said the word 'brother'.

"Who?" inquired Troy, looking confused for some strange reason that Gabriella couldn't understand, "Ryan?" he asked a little too incredulously for the girl's taste. "Well," he began, looking hesitant, "he doesn't really, well, do much," finished the basketball star rather lamely.

Her eyebrows furrowed due to his pathetic answer. "Do much?" she responded, drawing back a little as if he'd insulted her personally, "What do you mean?"

"He-well," continued a struggling Troy, "just follows his sister around and is in lots plays and stuff. He doesn't talk to people much... He just seems to smile a lot... Ya know?" he asked, his pale eyes looking expectantly into Gabriella's.

She forced a smile. Well, isn't that enlightening, she thought rather sarcastically. She couldn't help it, what sort of answer had that been? Honestly... He could have given her a bit more information than that! Lord... She nodded her head as if that's all she really wanted to know and turned back to the stage. To her dismay, the song was over and he was no longer dancing. Her shoulders slackening while she released the breath she never remembered holding, she picked out his form and simply watched him walk.

How could he even make walking look so... nice?

* * *

**End Note: **Thanks you so, so very much for reading! Please, if you could, leave me a comment to tell if you enjoyed this or not! I'm a tad iffy about submitting this one as I spent very little time on it, but I wanted to share it to see if anyone would like it... So, please, review if you can:) Thanks again for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Oh, my goondness! To all of the people who reviewed my last chapter; thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Wow, your reception has been so very kind and it means a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! Thanks to all of your lovely comments, this chapter was written very fast thanks to the inspiration your words gave me! In this chapter, Gabriella and Ryan actually interact so I would love your feedback on characterizations; good? Bad? Spot-on? Almost? Anyhoo, I would love to hear from you because this story is for you and I want to get it right! Again, thank you:)

**Disclaimer: **I have/do not/ will never own 'High School Musical' or any of it's characters... :(

**Setting: **Gabriella's second day at East High.

* * *

On Gabriella's second day at East High, she began to feel a little guilty.

Troy had been almost constantly at her side and either guiding her to classes, informing her of different things, and making her feel at ease. He was charming in a bumbling way and had very beautiful eyes. His smile was warm and genuine and he was never without something sweet to say; he was perfect and so very good to her... and yet she found herself constantly evaluating the way he moved.

Whenever he walked, or turned, or even opened his locker, she found herself, involuntarily, watching him closely and desperately waiting for him to impress her. She tried to be impressed - in fact, she almost begged herself to be impressed - but she simply couldn't when his hips were so... so... stiff. Yes, _stiff_. When he walked they didn't keep rhythm with his steps; when he turned, he only shuffled his feet and swiveled his torso; even when he opened his locker, for God's sake, he stood stock still, hips straight! She was comparing Troy to... _him _all the time and she hated it! Hated the way she now had expectations and hated the way _he _had spoiled a perfectly good-looking, nice boy for her!

In fact, she now rather resented the Evans boy.

Yet somewhere deep down and very secret, she knew very well that she was only telling herself that.

When she arrived in front of East High that morning, she made her way to her locker at a pace that could only be described as a slightly watered down version of sprinting and gathered all of her things as quickly as possible. She wanted to arrive in homeroom early with an unspoken hope of seeing Ryan walk into class heavy on her mind. Was that so wrong? Fraying herself a path through the many students of East High that were sleepily trudging through the hallway, she felt a pang when she noted that she knew not a single face in the crowd. That unshakable feeling of loneliness that plagued her during her first few days in a new school never seemed to lose it's edge... When she finally found the door to Ms Darbus' classroom, she gripped her binders closer to her chest and gently pushed open the door that had been slightly ajar.

The desks were arranged primly in straight lines and were all unoccupied. She glanced over to the makeshift stage in the front of the class and saw that the desk belonging to Ms Darbus and covered in all sorts of bright, musical theatre posters was also empty. The wide room was silent, save the soft whirring of the painfully bright lights hanging overhead and Gabriella began to regret coming early after all. Stepping over the threshold and craning her neck to glimpse the large clock near the blackboard, she found the spindly hands pointing to 8:31. Homeroom didn't start for another fourteen minutes. Raising her eyebrows while she released a little sigh in a characteristic expression, she decided that she'd simply wait it out at her place in the back. What else was there to do? No-one else came to homeroom _early_...

Stepping out of the doorway, she began weaving her way in a out of the rows of desks. They were very close together...

_Bam!_

"Ow," muttered Gabriella crossly, rubbing the right side of her upper thigh and shooting the object in her path a most deadly glare; she'd bumped into one of those infernal desks and it had teetered on it's feet, clanking noisily in the deserted room. She hated being surprised. Clutching the books even tighter to her, trying to stifle the frenzied state of her heart, she took a deep breath, her lips ghosted by a self-deprecating smile, and -

"Hello?"

A frightened whimper burst from Gabriella's throat as she whirled around fast - too fast - and she found herself swiftly reaching out behind her to grab onto a chair for balance, just in case.

It was _him_.

"Oh," he said, only his head poking out from behind a door she'd never noticed before behind Ms Darbus' desk, "Sorry."

She was frozen for a second - although, to her, it felt much, much longer - and then, when she realized that she had to say something in return, she conjured a smile, and replied shakily, "Oh, no, it's fine; you just, um, startled me... That's all." But really, that was _not _all. Not only had he startled her, but he had also begun to make her blood sing in her veins in a way that was not at all unpleasant.

"Sorry," he said again, looking a little unsure of himself in a way that was... endearing?

Unmoving from her position propped up against a desk, Gabriella found her breathing to be much too harsh for her liking. The thought came to her that she was being really dramatic in her actions, but the truth was, she never had been dramatic at all. Not really, until, well, now. "I - um," said managed - what to say? _What to say?_ - "What were you doing in there?" Alright, that was acceptable.

Since when had she begun grading what she said?

"Oh," he chuckled; the sound airy and carefree, "I remembered I promised Darbus to clean out the Drama room yesterday..." he admitted stepping out of the room and leaning slightly on the partially open door painted a bright hue of magenta. "Obviously," he continued, gesturing to the room within, "I forgot and came early this morning to try and do it before she notices I didn't."

Gabriella found herself smiling truthfully; his little story was rather cute. His voice seemed to have a calming effect upon her and she soon was straightening herself up and her grip upon her books was loosening. As she set them down upon a desk, she asked suddenly, "But how did you...?" pointing to the door with a quizzical look.

He smiled ruefully and shuffled around in his pocket for a while before bringing forth some keys strung upon a rhinestone imbedded keychain, "My sister and I are -"

"Co-presidents of the Drama Club," concluded Gabriella, with a roll of her eyes and a grin. She'd forgotten. "I should have remembered," she muttered, reddening slightly, a shy smile curving her mouth.

He made a sort of impressed face, his lower lip jutting out, "Impressive," he conceded with a nod of appraisal, "Only your second day and you already know your way around the school."

His smile was... lovely, she decided. The word was quite old-fashioned, but she thought that it fit his easy and brilliant grin.

"Ah," she murmured softly, dipping her head and avoiding his gaze momentarily, "Thanks, but I think that's exaggerating just a bit," she said, glancing up.

It was an accident to look down and then up, for then her eyes grazed over his hips for a split second. His weight was shifted primarily onto one side and his hips were slightly angled. Thousands of dormant butterflies awoke and burst into flight in Gabriella's chest and she wondered faintly how so many were able to fit in her stomach...

He made a grand, sweeping gesture with his hands making his small audience giggle and announced, "Co-president of the _Drama _Club, 'member?" he asked with a radiant smile, his piercing blue eyes twinkling merrily and fleetingly inhabited by an odd look.

Gabriella's throat bubbled with laughter, but was cut off by a rather loud voice crying out, "_Ryan!_"

Immediately, his stance slackened and his arms were at his sides. Turning around quickly, he shut the door to the prop and costume room and, with his flamboyant set of keys, executed a couple of deft wrist movements, locking the door. Turning the handle once he extricated the large, brass key from the lock and, hearing the resistance, he seemed satisfied.

"Ryan?" called a voice familiar to both the occupants of the room, "Ryan, I-"

Sharpay crossed over the threshold in two mighty strides - however she did it in _those _shoes, on the other hand, Gabriella could only guess - and whatever she had been saying was forgotten when the Drama Queen registered the brunette's presence. Her lips pursed and Gabriella felt herself being studied very meticulously as the blonde's eyes bored into her own. Gabriella tried a smile, but the actress made her insanely nervous.

"Hello, Sharpay!" cried out Ryan enthusiastically, making his sister's head whip in his direction, "Sorry I didn't wait for you this morning," he said quickly with one of his little smiles, "I promised Darbus something yesterday and, you know me..." he laughed with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, "Completely forgot!" he exclaimed.

She graced her brother with a throaty giggle and - what Gabriella could only suppose to be - a loving, but slightly suspicious, grin. Approaching him, she asked with a little pout, "Ry, could you come help me with my books?"

He nodded with his smile still plastered on his face, and began walking toward her. When he reached her side, she took one last look at Gabriella and, finally, with the touch of a hand weighed down by several silver bangles upon her hip clad in powder blue and the flit of a smirk across her features, she turned away and walked out the door with her brother, who tilted his head back for a split-second to give the raven-haired girl one last grin before his departure.

Left alone in the classroom, she could swear she could hear the Evans twins' footsteps echoing in synch down the hall...

Then again, even when her peers began filing into the room, she could also swear that she could still hear Ryan's laugh sweetly echoing in her ears...

* * *

**Final Note: **Once again, thank you all so very much for reading and, as I mentioned earlier on, this story is -essentially - for you and I would love to know your thoughts! If I'm not doing something right - or if I am! - I would love to know! Your reviews are what keep me going and, if you have the time, whether it's a few words or four paragraphs, they are all appreciated! Thank you all once again and take care:) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Oh, my goodness, thank you so much to all of my kind reviewers! This is my most reviewed story ever on and I am so, so very pleased! I've discovered that 'High School Musical' fans are the best ones to leave comments and I love you all very, very much for it! I just simply cannot thank you enough and bring you a slightly longer chapter this time! I'm so very sorry that it took me a little longer to write this one. You see, school has just started up again for me and things have been a little hectic. Anyhoo, updates will probably be a little bit more spaced out, but I'll make a promise - that may be broken, but I relly hope not - that updates will never be more than a week apart. I'll try my best to put this into effect and I sorely hope that no-one is disappointed. I want to repay you all for taking time to leave reviews and that is one of the ways I can think of. :)

**Disclaimer: **Am sorry to report that I still do not own 'High School Musical' or any of it's characters. :(

**Setting: **Gabriella's third day of school, but also includes her memory of some events from her second day.

* * *

On Gabriella's third day at East High, she ate her lunch in the theatre.

The events in the cafeteria yesterday had by no stretch of the imagination made her yearn to ever go back there - at least for a good while. Perhaps everything would have been fine had she not been immediately singled out as the girl who'd beaten Sharpay out for a musical or the girl who was distracting Troy Bolton from basketball. Now, people glanced at her with either fearful admiration or unrepressed loathing. Everyone thought that she was out to either capture Troy's heart or steal the Drama Queen's spotlight, but all she really - _really _- wanted, was to talk to Ryan again.

After their conversation the day before - their much too brief conversation, in Gabriella's opinion - homeroom had begun and all she could do was sneak furtive looks at him from time to time. She'd found that she only had one class with him before lunch and that was all. At the beginning of yesterday's History class, she hadn't been able to make up her mind whether or not she wanted a seat from where she could see his profile - and in so doing, have the possibility of him catching her looking at him - or a seat directly behind him from where she could contemplate the back of his head and never be caught. In the end, she'd scrambled for a seat behind his, much too shy to ever be discovered staring longingly at the blonde. During Mr. Lynch's lecture, she'd diligently taken notes, but, from time to time, her heart would override her brain and she would gaze at the head of golden hair in front of her. Partially covered by a hat, it had seemed to catch the afternoon's sunlight streaming in from the wide window to the right and her hands - which usually wanted nothing more than to take notes whilst in school – had tingled strangely, almost as if they'd wanted to run themselves through the amber strands. Abruptly, those moments would end and she would be left appalled at her increasingly short attention span.

Still, by the end of her History class yesterday - and much to her embarrassment - she'd memorized every lock of hair upon that boy's head.

Math was her last subject before lunch and it was also on her list of least favorites because she had no head of blonde hair to study whenever the urge struck. Sometimes, she'd tried glancing over to Troy, but his hair was scruffy and it had most certainly born no hat. He too was seated by a window, but the sun seemed to give his brown locks a yellowish tint; resulting in a rather unpleasant mixture of hair and sunlight.

As she'd scribbled formula after formula, she'd been silently building up the courage to talk to Ryan again. They'd already conversed; therefore it would be alright if she struck up a conversation without a reason, right? She could comment on being in a new school... Perhaps she could request a tour? No, no... Too obvious... Right? Right? No? No, maybe not... Instead, she could just ask what was for lunch! No! No, that was really... lame. A simple 'hi' could work, too...

Before she knew it, the bell had rung and she'd taken off from the classroom. Depositing all of her things at her locker - which was very hard to find in her opinion – she'd followed the mass of teenagers to the grand cafeteria. Never, in all of her years spent moving around from school to school, had she ever come across a cafeteria as clean and as stylish as East High's. It was incredibly impressive. On her first day she'd felt a little lost in the shuffle and still, even on her second day, that fact hadn't yet changed. Even so, she'd done her best and bought her lunch just like everyone else. Standing in line with almost all of the students had felt good. She'd fit in. No-one had stared at her or noticed her; conformity, she'd decided, was comfortable.

Always scanning the tables in hopes of seeing Ryan, she'd failed to see him anywhere and was thoroughly put out up until she saw him descending the stairs with his sister. Once her fries were purchased, she'd eagerly set off in their direction. The rest, she supposed, was history, as they say.

Sighing, she took another bite of her cucumber sandwich, chewing forcefully at the memory. Her feet dangling over the lip of the stage and above the orchestra pit, she transferred her sandwich to one hand as she rummaged about in her lunchbox with the other. Finding nothing better to eat, she continued to eat the revoltingly healthy lunch her mother had prepared her this morning; cucumber, lettuce and butter sandwich. She'd found consolation in the fact that there was surely to be mayonnaise in the mix, but was severely disappointed when she'd inspected the concoction minutes before and found the whitish substance to be plain, old butter. Plucking a tiny piece of the bread with her fingers and popping it into her mouth absentmindedly, she tried not to think about the cheese fries fiasco a day ago. It only made her feel slightly nauseous every time she thought about it; it had been the most embarrassing - alright, exaggeration, _one _of the most embarrassing - moments in her life. She'd spilled her lunch all over Ryan's sister... right in front of him. He'd been right behind her and, when those deep-fried potatoes smothered in processed cheese and ketchup had made contact with the - most likely very expensive - materiel of Sharpay's shirt, his face had been horrified.

Groaning against her mouthful of cucumber, she could still clearly see his intensely blue eyes widening in shock and disbelief. Before she could have even squeaked out a truthful apology, Taylor had already swept her away from the scene and away from a very, very cross Sharpay.

She hadn't yet spoken another word to either of the Evans twins.

After yesterday's disastrous lunch period, she'd found that the two remaining classes in her schedule both included Ryan - thankfully, only one included Sharpay. Unfortunately, she'd still paralyzed with shame and guilt and hadn't been able to fully appreciate that stroke of luck. Even today, during History, she hadn't even glanced at the back of his head... Alright, maybe once, but she hadn't made any eye contact whatsoever. Truly. She was still trying to find some sort of apology she could babble to him and try to win back his... what exactly had she had?

Stuffing the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth and swallowing quickly before she could really taste the crunchy mass, she wiped a smear of butter on her pinky onto floor of the stage - Mrs. Darbus didn't have to know... - and began her red apple. Her stomach ached for something sweet with a bit more substance that the fruit, but she had nothing more. She'd forgotten to pack some backup since her Mom was on one of her health kicks at the moment. Sighing heavily and observing with a faint sense of wonder at how her tiny little exhale of breath carried throughout the theatre with such ease, she leaned back onto her hand and surveyed the empty audience. The seats were plush and a rich shade of scarlet and, suddenly, she imagined them to be filled. A surge of electricity passed through her at the thought and, curiously, it was not fear. Smiling despite herself, she almost chuckled; she'd been bitten by the theatre bug. Thank you, Evans', she thought with a medley of sarcasm and another something she couldn't place.

Suddenly, she heard a door slam somewhere in the backstage vicinity and loud voices shouting at each other.

"Well, this wouldn't be happening if _you _hadn't messed up during auditions!" a girl shouted.

"Oh, right. This _would _be my fault, wouldn't it?" a boy countered just as heatedly.

"Of course it is! Are you insinuating that it's _mine?_" the girl spat, disgusted.

"Oh, no! Never! I wouldn't dare insult, _you_!" the boy sarcastically drawled.

"What's that supposed to mean with all of that badly disguised sarcasm?" she hissed hotly.

There was a harsh sigh and a rustle of clothing that Gabriella supposed meant someone turning away.

"Nothing. It means nothing, alright? Look, I'm sorry we have some competition for callbacks, but it's not exactly out fault is it? Troy and Gabriella must be good if -"

"Never, I repeat, never, think that they could be better than us," the girl reprimanded shrilly.

"Well, genius, how else would they -?"

"Shut up! Just _shut up_, Ryan!" the girl snapped viciously.

There was a heavy silence broken by angry breathing.

"Listen to me, I - Listen! We are going put together a brand new routine and make sure that _everything _is top notch. Hear me? Top notch! Another slip-up like the one yesterday with your stupid dance moves and we are going to lose our show," she said severely, stressing her last few words.

"We're not going to lose our -"

"Yes, Ryan, yes we are! God! Don't you see?" There was a pause. "No, of course you don't because you're too busy _screwing up _our routines!" she threw into his face.

Gabriella then heard a door open, "We practice at six," said the voice coldly and then the metallic snap of the frame signaled the forceful closing of the door. There was a moment where there was not a sound and then a loud bang was heard from backstage. Gabriella could only imagine that something had been punched or kicked out of frustration. A strangled cry echoed across the auditorium and the brunette's heart broke. Her poor Ryan... Thinking fast, she quickly seized the lunchbox lying beside her and hurriedly threw her half-eaten apple inside. He wouldn't want to know that anyone had heard that... Zipping it closed while she stood, she began to run off the stage. Flying down the steps, her hair bouncing as she went, she reached the carpet and was halfway to the door when she heard her name being called.

"Gabriella?"

Frozen in her tracks by that voice, she twirled the strap of her lunchbox nervously between her fingers for a few, long seconds before pivoting to face Ryan.

He was standing alone on the stage and Gabriella couldn't help but notice how right he looked up there. His hat was a tad askew and his shirt sleeves were messily rolled up to his forearms; his jeans were a nice fit that stayed up on his hips - unlike Troy's which were constantly almost down to his knees - and, even though now was _definitely _not the time, her eyes grazed over those hips hugged intimately by the dark denim. She felt a little swirl in her stomach and immediately brought her eyes back up to his flushed face. His usually pale, creamy skin was dusted over by a red tinge that bore the whispers of anger and his blue eyes were sparkling with intensity. In fact, she wasn't quite sure what had made her throat knot; those _lovely _hips of his or his state of rage that could have easily masqueraded as passion...

Had she really just had that thought?

The atmosphere in the theatre was incredibly uncomfortable and Gabriella felt as if the room was getting smaller. The air even seemed to be closing in on her which was, of course, preposterous because it completely went against the laws of science, but, at the moment, even if Albert Einstein himself had decided to march into the room this very minute and announced that air couldn't make you feel as if it were pressing down on you, she would have called him a crazy old coot. There was definitely something wrong with the oxygen in this room. Why else would she be feeling slightly light-headed and insanely nervous? Her palms were even sweating for God's sake!

They just stared at each other; Ryan's still fired up gaze was making her weak in the knees and she just gazed shyly back. Still, she played with the leathery strap of her lunchbox slowly, almost waiting for him to say something else because she wasn't sure if her voice was working properly... She'd spilt her lunch on his sister yesterday, stolen their spotlight and had now heard Sharpay degrade him without flinching. So far, her track record of moments spent with Ryan wouldn't exactly fit her definition of stellar.

"Did you hear...?" he asked suddenly, roughly gesturing to backstage before cutting himself off and running a hand over his face and keeping it on his forehead. He released a breath that let her know that answering was probably not the best idea and she remained silent. She opened her mouth once to say something, but closed it again. She didn't even know what she would have said...

"I -" he began again.

"I thought that your audition was wonderful," she blurted out softly, quickly directing her gaze to the floor. Inside her head, the word 'stupid' seemed to be on repeat...

He looked as if she'd caught him off-guard; his stance slackened, "What?"

"You... You dance wonderfully," she continued, "You really do." Where on Earth were those words coming from? Certainly not from her mouth for she knew more adjectives than 'wonderful', that's for sure…

"Thank you," he said faintly and at this she looked up. He seemed to be contemplating her as if he'd never seen her before. His arms were slack at his sides and his expression was unreadable.

Remembering the use of her legs, she began to back up slowly, "Really," she couldn't seem to stop herself, "don't... don't worry," she said quietly with a little smile.

His eyes never left hers and this seemed to be a good sign. He took a couple of steps forward and was halfway down the stairs when he looked like he was about to say something, but she interrupted, suddenly scared, "I'm sorry," she quickly spoke, tripping over the two word. She'd reached the door and was now leaning against it, "I've got to go. I'm sorry..." and with that she pushed open the door and ran out of the auditorium.

How on Earth was she ever to face him now?

* * *

**Finale Note: **Thank you once again for just taking the time to read my work! It would brighten my day even more to hear from you and get your thoughts on things. Are things still going the way you wanted? Am I deviating from the course you were thinking I was taking? Am I taking too long to develop their relationship? Is someone not in character? Did I not spell something? Am I bugging you with all of these questions:) Anyhoo, what I'm trying to say is, I really want to hear from you all and make sure that you're liking what you're reasing. Your reviews are what keep this story going and they mean the world to me. So, please, if you can find the time, leave me a comment! Thanks again:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hello, my most darling readers! Thank you all once again for you so very kind reviews! I am absolutely floored because I have _never _had this many reviews on any of the stories I've ever written on here and I am so thankful. :) I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of my faithful reviewers, in particular, Danny Phantom SG-1 who has left reviews for every single one of my chapters and has left long, descriptive comments to boot! Thanks, darlin'! Anyhoo, this chapter is sort of a set-up for the next one and I'd love your thoughts once again on how everything is progressing. I believe that someone mentionned that Troy didn't speak very much in this and I truly did not mean for that be intentional. I don't hate him. Believe me, I like Troy, but I just don't like him and Gabriella together. However, I'm not going to completely dismiss the fact that he means a lot to Gabriella and she means an awful lot to him. Anyhoo, someone also commented that this was going a _little _slow, so also tried to pick up the pace just a tad. Whenever you comment, I take everything into account and try to write the best possible story for you. :) I really hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... Not a thing. It's all Disney's... I don't even get a Lucas... :(

**Setting: **This is set after the first movie. It's Friday night, after the final callbacks and "We're All In This Together". Gabriella is at home. Has anyone ever noticed that 'High School Musical' only spans over a week?

* * *

Looking back on her first week at East High, Gabriella couldn't help but compare it to a whirlwind. 

So much had happened and so much was still to happen. In the space of a week - a school week at that - she had auditioned for a musical, won a Scholastic Decathlon, met a boy who she suspected liked her, had won the female lead in the formerly mentioned musical alongside the previously mentioned boy, had conquered - somewhat - her severe case of stage-fright and had fallen hard for an entirely different boy than the one she'd mentioned before.

Staring at herself in the mirror of her new room, she smiled lightly; even though so much had happened to her, she found that the only thing that she really cared about was Ryan. Ever since their awkward moment in the theatre on Wednesday, she'd been pleased to note that he'd always address her a little grin whenever she would pass him in the hallways or in class. Nothing exponentially significant had passed between them since them, but she found that it was the little things that made her heart flutter. At lunch once, he'd let her pass him in the line to buy her food. They hadn't really talked, but it had seemed comfortable between them. Another time earlier this week, when she was walking into her History class, a notebook had slipped from her grasp. Her hands had been quite full at the time and she'd been trying to configure her books in a way that would allow her to pick up the fallen book, but it had been Ryan who'd come to her aid by plucking it from the floor with a gentle hand and tucking it into the pile in her hands in a way that it wouldn't fall again. She'd thanked him shyly and he'd said something like a, "It was nothing," or a "No problem". However, for Gabriella, it had most certainly not been nothing.

Yet in the run of the week, the moment that stuck with her most, was the minutes they'd shared after the final callbacks earlier today. She'd already sung with Troy and had headed backstage to find Kelsi, but instead had found Ryan without his twin, sitting nonchalantly upon a wooden chair, an arm slung lazily across the back. Not exactly knowing what to do, she'd walked up to him hesitantly. He had been gazing off into space in a way that appeared both sad and accepting and she hadn't been quite sure how to take things when his eyes looked like _that_. Without having to even say his name, he'd turned suddenly to face her and the expression on his face had calm and placid, but his eyes were grieving. She'd given him a soft smile and had said, "I heard you did well."

He'd chuckled, the sound reverberating deep in the recesses of his throat, and the sound had had Gabriella's body strung tightly with nerves. The simplest of gestures would make her breath catch in her throat. He would move and seem so beautiful and fascinating. He moved with grace and assurance even in his weakest of moments. His eyes of the purest blue had bored into hers for seconds until blankly looking beyond her. It had taken her a little time to realize that he was gazing at the stage, "You've got the part," he'd stated.

When those words left his mouth, her heart had seemed to twist in a way that tugged at her heartstrings. His voice had been neither pained nor angry and maybe that's what had affected her so much. He'd just seemed to know. "You and Troy both," he added with a half-hearted grin that looked like it was trying to reassure her even though his eyes weren't focused on her. Awkwardly, she'd stood there even though she'd wanted nothing more than to kneel at his side and take him into her arms. She'd opened her mouth to say something - anything! - but he'd seemed to snap out of his reverie and those eyes of sapphire were on her again. A tiny grin had tugged at his lips and he'd subtly shaken his head as if saying, "_I'm not mad." _His face had been so utterly beautiful in it's fragility... Her jaw clenched even though she'd felt as if she was to fall apart at any second, she'd given him her most sincere smile – which she felt was tinged with sadness - in which she tried to say, "_I'm sorry_."

One corner of his mouth had tugged up higher than the other in a crooked line that dimpled his left cheek and she could have sworn that he'd understood her unspoken apology. Their moment had been interrupted quite suddenly by an overjoyed Troy who'd taken her hand and had lead her back onto the stage. Before leaving Ryan, she'd addressed him a little wave, but she didn't think he'd seen it.

It was only after glancing back at him one last time that she'd felt the impulse to cry.

Sighing as she brushed aside a stray lock of hair, she still felt incredibly guilty about winning the lead roles in the winter musical with Troy. She knew that everyone deserved a chance at being in the theatre and that it was not her fault that she enjoyed singing, but she couldn't help but feel as if they'd stolen away all that Ryan had in his life. Not Sharpay. Gabriella knew that Sharpay would be fine without the starring role. It would bruise her ego, yes, that was true, but it wouldn't break her. It didn't mean everything to her. She had others a thing to dwell on; shopping, movies, gossip, or God knows what, but Ryan... Gabriella wasn't so sure what Ryan had besides theatre. As far as she knew, it was all he did. What else did he excel in except song, dance and acting?

Suddenly, her cell phone rang, rudely cutting off her thoughts. Scanning the neatly arranged top of her vanity, she quickly spotted the source of the noise and, without even checking the number, she answered.

"Hello?" she asked rather tonelessly, while opening the drawer to her right. Where was that nail polish she so loved?

"Hey there, singing sensation," answered a warm, male voice.

"Troy?" she inquired, a little surprised to hear from him, as she shuffled through her small collection of nail polish bottles.

"The one and only," he replied good-naturedly making her grin, "What'cha doing?"

"Nothing much," Gabriella responded, reading the label for a particularly bright shade of orange. Why on Earth had she bought this? "Just _trying _to find my favorite shade of nail polish," she continued.

"Any success?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nope," she said a little sigh, "I've only just moved in and I can't seem to keep track of my things!"

"Don't worry," he said calmly, she could almost hear the smile in his voice, "I'm sure you'll find it eventually... I don't think that Gabriella Montez loses things easily," he teased.

"Are you calling me a control-freak?" she demanded in a mock-hysterical voice fingering a bottle of clumpy purple polish. "Urg," she breathed. How long had she had this?

"What was that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," she said, cornering the phone between her shoulder and her ear and she reached to the back of her drawer, "Just found a really old bottle of nail polish I should have thrown out ages ago."

"Ah, ew," he stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Yes," she laughed, "'Ew' is right,"

"Remind me again why we're talking about nail polish?" he asked lightly.

"Aha!" she breathed, holding up 'Cotton Candy Dreams', a soft hue of pink, "Found it," she announced proudly.

"Good," he said Gabriella wondered if he meant it or not, "Listen, Gabi, I was wondering if you needed a ride tonight," he asked a little too hopefully.

"To the dance?" asked she, unscrewing the top of the little bottle while closing the drawer with her knee.

"Of course to the dance!" he exclaimed, sounding a little hurt at the fact that it hadn't been on her mind, "Where else would I mean?"

"I don't know," she countered absent-mindedly while glancing at the time, "But if you're passing by, a ride would be great," she admitted, remembering her car-less status. Her little buggy had not yet made the trip to Albuquerque.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, "Oh, uh, okay! Um, around, uh, what time?" he stuttered.

She almost laughed at his eagerness, but refrained from doing so. She would hate to burst his bubble. "Around..." It was now five forty-six, "Quarter to seven," she decided.

"Quarter to seven?" he repeated, "Sounds great!" he confirmed.

She ended up chuckling, "Thank you, Troy. This really saves me some extra planning. Mom was getting home late from work and I wasn't really sure as to what I was going to do,"

"Anytime," he assured a tad breathlessly and she couldn't help but sort of pity his happiness. Was she doing the wrong thing in accepting his invitation?

"Thanks again," she said, her smile slipping a few notches, "Bye, Troy."

"Bye, Gabi," he finished brightly and she then heard the dull, continuous beep of a dead line.

Snapping her phone shut and sliding it back to its corner on her white table top, she began to paint her nails. Dipping the black brush into the vat of pale pink and dabbing a bit of the excess on the lip of the bottle, she tried to concentrate on applying the color evenly, but couldn't help letting her conscience lead her thoughts to Troy. He liked her; that much was obvious. Oh, that sounded so very cocky, she thought with an internal cringe. Still, never before had she ever been able to read a boy as well as she could read Troy. He was like an open book. His faded grayish-blue eyes looked at her with so much - dared she say it - adoration. He never failed to be by her side and make her laugh, but he didn't make her feel anything like she thought she made him feel. Her voice didn't take on the same eager tones when she spoke with him and she was pretty sure that her eyes didn't shine in adoration when she looked at him. No. No, most certainly not. However, it was incredibly flattering... She'd never before been looked at like that and she couldn't say that it didn't make her feel good about herself to be regarded in such a way. He was so kind and so sweet... Why couldn't she just like him back?

Her hand slipping and smearing a little bit of 'Cotton Candy Dreams' on the tip of her ring finger, she felt her nostrils flare in frustration; her feelings were already a mess... why did her fingernails have to mimic their state? Reaching over for a tissue, she wiped away the offensive smear and continued.

Was she being incredibly selfish? Was she _using _Troy? She hated the term, but wondered with horror if it applied to her current situation. Was she stringing him along without a purpose? Taking advantage of his feelings for her? No, how could she be? She had only accepted a ride to the dance. It meant nothing...

Well, at least to her it meant nothing.

Poor Troy, she thought and she wondered if anyone else in the entire population of East High had ever had that thought. A wry grin curling her lips, she began her other hand. Was it her fault that she desperately wanted to keep Troy as a friend? She really _did _enjoy his company... He just didn't... What exactly didn't he do, she asked herself. Everything Ryan does, she thought with a lurching sensation. He didn't make her shiver, for one. He didn't make her feel as if her body wasn't hers to control. He didn't make her feel as she were the only person on the entire face of the Earth when he looked at her. He didn't make her feel as if she'd die if she wasn't able spend one more second with him...

He didn't make her feel like... like...

Oh, look at me, she mused darkly, what am I trying to do? She sounded so very sappy and she knew it. She'd only known him for five days and here she was... practically writing him a love song! Blowing irritably on her nails, she stood and walked over to her closet. She'd never met a boy who could confuse her so... Why couldn't she just like Troy instead? It would all be so much easier...

Running her eyes over the articles of clothing hung up in her closet with some unopened boxes littering the floor, she tried to mentally picture some outfit possibilities. What could she wear to a dance? She'd only ever gone to one high school dance two years ago in Chicago. Her scarce sense of fashion back then had not served her well and most of the night had been spent in the washrooms with a cup of punch. She most definitely didn't want a repeat of that night. Ever since then, she'd vowed never to step foot into another school dance, but she supposed, at East High, things were different and she'd try again. However, what to wear?

Pursing her lips lightly, she was warming to the idea of her favorite lilac top and jeans, but was surprised by the ring of her phone. Turning back to her vanity, she eyed the ringing cell phone oddly. Who was calling her now? Troy again?

Deeming her nails to be semi-dry by now, she gingerly plucked her phone from her desk, flipped it open carefully and answered a curious, "Hello?"

"Hello?" responded a sing-song voice in a guarded tone.

Gabriella almost dropped the phone, "Shar... pay?" asked she, pausing in the middle to make sure that she wasn't just imagining her voice on the other end.

"Duh," came the intelligent reply, "Gabriella?" inquired she in return. Her name sounded like some rare disease when she said it.

"Um, yes," she answered feebly, her eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. How had she gotten her number?

"Look," she sighed dramatically and tiredly, "since we're going to be have to be spending some time together during rehearsals and stuff," she began, her voice sounding very forced and almost pained, "I thought that I would do something... nice," the word came out rusty and unused, "and offer you a drive to the dance tonight," she muttered.

Gabriella was floored. She had a sudden visual of her jaw dropping to the floor. "Um..." she managed, "That's very... sweet."

"Yeah, yeah," she growled, "Ryan said something about us trying to make friends and all that crap with you and Troy and so... well, he sort of, kind of was a little right," she conceded.

The brunette's heart gave a little leap upon hearing Ryan's name, "Ryan, uh, suggested that?" she tried to ask casually.

"Yes," came the tortured reply of the Drama Queen.

"I, um-"

"Do you want the ride or what?" snapped Sharpay. Gabriella decided that she'd better answer quickly; she was wearing out her welcome.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay," very, _very_ sorry, "but Troy already offered me a ride to the dance and I accepted," she phrased carefully. She knew that Troy was a touchy subject with the blonde, "I'm so, so sorry," she added for extra measure.

There was a small silence on the other end and Gabriella had a sudden visual of steam issuing from the popular girl's ears. "Did he say if he was giving you a ride back?" she asked finally, slowly.

"Actually, no," she truthfully replied. Maybe she shouldn't have said that...

"In that case," she ground out, "could I - _we _drive you home? Ryan stop bugging me!" she burst out angrily, her voice sounding momentarily muffled.

Ryan was right there next to her and was going to drive her home too? "Sharpay?" she asked into the receiver.

"Yeah?" came the quick, testy reply.

"I would love a drive home."

"... Great," she murmured in an attempt to sound happy. Something crackled and Gabriella heard a faint, "Yes, Ryan, I asked her, now shut up!"

"Um, Sharpay?" Gabriella tried, but she'd hung up.

Ending the call, she stood stock still for a moment and then flopped onto her bed helplessly. Had Troy meant to drive her to the dance _and _back, come to think of it? Technically, he'd never actually said so... Groaning at her stupidity, she flung her hands up to her face. Was Ryan even worth it?

The memory of his beaming face and then his swiveling hips came to mind and she answered her own question.

Yes. Most definitely.

* * *

**Final Note: **Thank you so much for reading! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and, as I've stated in all of my previous chapters, I would love to heart from you! Whenever you have the chance to leave a comment it would be greatly appreciated! Every single, little review is read and taken to heart! Knowing that you're enjoying the story is what keeps me going and your thoughts and feelings would be a plus! This is essentially your story - it's being written for you - and so I really would like to get things right and your opnions are all worth something. Thank you again for reading:) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hello, my most darling readers! Again, I'm afraid that I simply cannot say this enough, thank you all so, so very much for the exceptionally kind reviews! It's all because of your support that this story had gotten this far and I'm truly thankful for everyone's input! Really, you've no idea how good all of your comments make me feel about my writing and I marvel, sometimes, at how kind you all are. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Anyhoo, I'm sorry that this chapter took me a little longer to write. I wanted to get different dynamics right, but I also made this chapter a bit longer for your enjoyment. Troy is in here a bit, but don't get too discouraged! There is going to be some Ryan and Gabriella time in here too... Please, enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: **Still have not acquired the rights to 'High School Musical' or any of it's characters... What can you do? ;)

**Setting: **The night of the dance.

**A Little Warning: **In this chapter, there is use of a particularly derogative word that I do not, in any way, believe in or have ever used. I think that it is unecessary and absolutely heinous. If it offends someone, I'm terribly sorry and will apologize in advance.

* * *

In the end, Gabriella had decided to go in her absolute favorite outfit. 

Her absolute favorite outfit had not been worn often, but out of all of the times she _had _worn it, she'd felt great. Tonight - _especially_ tonight where she would be going to her first dance in a _very _long time, seeing Ryan and most likely_ talking _to him at the end of the night - was a night where she especially needed to feel great. Also, it had been bought whilst on a particularly fun vacation with her mom and it held many good memories. It had been slipped on earlier that evening with tenderness, care and a little prayer that all of those good memories wouldn't come to a halt in the hours to come.

Now, sitting in the front seat of Troy's slightly battered Corvette, she was wondering whether wearing her best dress had been such a good idea...

Troy had arrived at seven forty-five sharp and had proceeded to present her with a beautiful, single lily - which, when she thought about it, she'd mentioned was her favorite flower a few days ago - he'd just happened to find 'lying around the house' as he'd so convincingly put it. Meekly, she'd accepted the gift with a small smile and a heavy heart and all the way to the car he'd showered her with compliment after compliment on her appearance. Even she hadn't thought she looked _that _good... Unwittingly, when they'd reached the navy blue vehicle, she'd reached out to grasp the handle, but he'd quickly stopped her and had even opened the door for her in a true gentleman fashion. Still, all the while, she couldn't help but feel a bit queasy. Did he think he was driving her home too? Was this a date to him?

Nervously she'd waited for him in the passenger's seat and once he was ready to go - and assured that her seatbelt was buckled, to her absolute horror - they'd taken off in direction of East High which was a good fifteen minutes from her home.

The first five to six minutes had passed pleasantly enough with enough innocent and casual conversation to appease Gabriella's conscience - which was on overdrive, by the way, and fueled by the seemingly heavy weight of the white lily sitting in her lap - but now, the car was silent, save the constant whirring of the motor. Earlier, she'd mentioned that it was a little cold for Albuquerque this time of year and now, she was thoroughly regretting it as Troy had turned up the heat - an awful lot, might she add - and had directed every single vent to the passenger's seat. Her cheeks were flaming, she could tell, and the constants streams of air were irritating her to no end. However, she daren't move and shift the vents; Troy was trying, God bless his heart, and she desperately wanted to spare his feelings tonight. She felt bad enough already. She didn't want him to feel bad about trying to do something nice for her... On the other hand, the chilly wind rustling the bare branches of the trees outside looked so very appealing at the moment... If she had sweat stains on her dress when she got out of this car she... she'd...

Sighing and leaning back as far into the moth-eaten headrest as she could in an attempt at avoiding some jets of lukewarm air, she glanced over at Troy, studying his handsome profile and wondering why he wasn't... well... her type. Most likely feeling her gaze, he whipped his head in her direction and gave her a thousand watt smile, which she returned as honestly as she could. He turned his eyes back to road soon to her relief and she decided to break the silence with a little radio. Leaning forward and being rewarded with a blast of air conditioning in her face, she grimaced, but began to study the elderly dials and buttons of his car. She felt Troy's eyes on her for a moment and could almost picture him contemplating her with his little grin... Puzzled, she tried turning something and a huge sound wave of static burst forth from the speakers with a wheeze. Her eyes widening and letting out a frightened yelp, she jumped back into her seat and looked helplessly at Troy, terrified she'd broken something. Chuckling, he quieted the crackly groans of the radio and turned the dial until some barely intelligible music drifted out of the rusty apparatus.

"Sorry," apologized the jock, both hands back on the wheel, "You can't really hear the music for the first seven minutes, but after a while, everything becomes a bit less..." and he then inserted an odd sound that was pretty darn close to the static that had been blaring moments before.

His facial expression had been priceless and Gabriella let out a rather loud snort that made her laugh even more. "That was very close," she managed through laughter, "but you've got to promise to never, ever do that sound again!" she joked, calming down.

She saw him grin sheepishly and he didn't reply, so she was perfectly content to settle back into her seat and simply listen to the scratchy melodies floating through the car. He was so sweet... The perfect friend, she thought sadly.

The rest of the drive was spent exchanging bits and pieces of small talk and listening to the - as Troy had predicted with eerie precision - slowly improving music. When they drove into the parking lot outside the main entrance of East High, Gabriella noted that the number of cars was exponential. Already, she could hear the faint strains of loud music and voices coming from inside the building and she suddenly felt a little out of place. She knew that high school crowds could get a little rowdy and God knew how much she hated crowds... She hated to admit to it, but she was a little scared. Biting her lip softly, she looked over at Troy who was unbuckling his seat belt. "Troy?" she asked and was not very happy to hear that her voice was shaky.

Hearing her tone, her glanced up sharply, "Yeah?" he asked, eyes alit with concern.

"Um," she began, incredibly embarrassed for even bringing up her fear, her eyes drifting to her lap, "I... What if I..." What?

"What?" prompted he, body leaning in toward hers.

The sight of the lily upon her lap pushed it out of her, "Don't fit in?" she blurted out.

Letting her eyes wander back to Troy, she saw him looking at her with warmth and protectiveness, "Don't worry," he soothed, "I won't let anything happen to you," he said, "Promise."

His words felt as if they were out of some cheesy movie, but she didn't really care. Sometimes, people just liked to hear those sorts of things. It wasn't a crime or anything... "Thank you," she murmured with a crooked smile. She didn't really deserve all of his attention, she thought with a sinking feeling that vaguely reminded her of guilt.

With that, he smiled softly and got out of the car with Gabriella following suit.

* * *

"Having fun?" yelled Troy in a laughable attempt to be heard above the music. 

"What?" shouted Gabriella, pressing the pads of her fingers to her aching ears and leaning in closer.

"_Having fun?" _hollered the basketball star again, a hand cupped to the side of his mouth.

Motioning helplessly and addressing him a sorry look, she stood up from her chair and mouthed, "I'm going to get some punch," while miming the action of holding a cup and drinking. There wasn't really a point to straining her voice if he wasn't to hear her...

He seemed to understand and nodded. Making sure he knew for sure where she was going, she pointed through to crowd, over to the table overflowing with food and drink, and jabbed her finger in the air a couple of times to make her point clear. Acquiescing again, he gave a tired smile and a thumbs-up. "I'll save your place," he bellowed while putting his feet up onto her now unoccupied chair. She'd only really heard 'I'll' and 'place', but when his feet clad in worn-out shoes made their way into her seat, she'd gotten the message. Returning the thumbs-up with an attempt at a grin, she turned away from Troy and began to weave her way through the thick throng of people.

Now, she remembered why she hadn't been too keen on returning to dances.

An elbow swinging out of nowhere and smartly whacking her shoulder, she winced and merely kept pushing her way through. How hard was it to get a drink? Her throat felt dry and scratchy from all of the yelling and the air was heavy and sticky with body heat; how pleasant, thought she. Muttering 'excuse me's that were rendered obsolete by the music that she could feel pulsating inside of her ribcage, she wondered how much time was left until it was all over. She'd already avoided two slower dances by timing her bathroom breaks perfectly and her dancing to the faster songs had been scarce. All in all, she didn't like dancing around other people. Dancing was something she did for fun in her Tweety Bird pajamas whilst listening to the radio with her mom in the morning; jumping around, laughing and pulling out her dorkiest "moves". Here, dancing was a _tasteless_ way to release sexual tension, it seemed to Gabriella. She'd never seen so many grinding and thrusting hips in her life. Dancing had never seemed so... _dirty_ to her.

Stumbling a bit as she squeezed through a particularly tightly knit group of people, she recovered and smoothed out her mint green dress self-consciously. Pulling a bit at the long sleeves, she ran nervous fingers over the beading at the hem and shuffled over to the refreshments table. She'd made it safe and sound.

Smiling a bit at the thought, she tucked a lock of raven hair behind her left ear and searched for the punch bowl. Surely there had to be one... There! She located it and took a couple of steps toward the deep, crystal bowl. Reaching out for the ladle and scooping up a bit of the scarlet liquid, she found the cups and was about to fill one for herself when a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

Since the punch bowl was off to the sidelines of the gym, the music wasn't as loud and she heard his voice clearly without him having to shout. She knew who was to be there even before she whipped her head to the side and was struck speechless. His comment had been spoken with an amused grin and a playful air, but that voice, no matter the tone, would be able to strip her of words whatever the circumstance. Therefore, dumbly, she simply stood there; her ladle still poised in midair, full of punch above her Styrofoam cup, her mouth slightly agape and a confused look about her eyes as she stood face to face with Ryan Evans. Leaning casually against the table, hands lightly gripping the sides, he gazed at her with those bluer than blue eyes with something that looked like happiness or mirth sparkling in those azure irises.

"What?" gasped Gabriella, finally able to break out of the momentary stupor his presence seemed to induce. Her hands had still not released the ladle and cup, most likely completely forgotten.

"Nasty stuff to begin with," he said with a wrinkle of his nose - the adorable expression made Gabriella's heart climb its way into her throat - and a twist of his mouth, "but it's probably worse now that countless people have dumped alcohol into the mix," he stated with a cautious glance at the red drink.

Realization dawned on her face and made her grip on the ladle slacken. "Oh," she breathed, looking back over to the punch bowl and letting the substance trickle back into the pool of scarlet. Briefly, she thought she heard the low sound of Ryan's chuckle... Placing her unused cup gently on the table, she clasped her empty hands together and let her eyes wander back to her secret crush who was regarding her with a pleasant glimmer in his eyes. She let out a nervous breath that was meant to be a laugh, "Thanks for the warning," she said with a shy smile. He'd completely caught her off-guard...

"Not a problem," he countered with a wave of a graceful hand and a smile that seemed so natural and brilliant when stretched across his lips. "Enjoying your first East High dance?" he asked without hesitation.

"Um," she hummed, a light smirk quirking the corners of her mouth, while avoiding his gaze. Was she... flirting?

"Yes? No? Maybe so?" he prodded in a ponderous, sing-song voice which made her giggle, bringing her eyes back to him.

"Truthfully?" she asked with an arch of her eyebrows and the same smile that seemed unwilling to leave.

"That _would _be nice," he admitted with a laugh. He seemed to lean in a little closer when he said it... or had she simply imagined that?

"No," she sighed, and then when he let out a bark of laughter at her bluntness, she felt her shoulders shake along with him. His good-humor was contagious and oddly addicting...

"Can't say that I blame you," he returned after calming and casting a glance at the gyrating crowd, "They shouldn't even call them dances anyway... People just bop and... thrust," he finished awkwardly. Seeing Gabriella's smile at his comment, he began to softly laugh at himself which had an oddly accelerating effect on the brunette's heart rate.

"I have to agree with you," she replied in earnest, shifting closer to him - and his hips, her mind whispered deviously. Oddly, she didn't find herself watching herself around him. Why did she feel so comfortable with someone she'd been with for only a handful of minutes? It just didn't seem... normal to feel as if you could say anything around someone you barely knew... Right?

"Really?" he asked thoughtfully with the tilt of his head. When he moved his head, she glanced up to register the black fedora atop his mane of golden hair and she also took note of the gentle curve of his neck; the smooth expanse of alabaster skin, riddled with faint lines of muscle. Her vocal cords seemed to tangle for seconds, but she quickly caught herself.

"Most definitely," she agreed with an almost too enthusiastic bob of her head - too late to take it back now, she thought - "Isn't dancing supposed to be graceful and beautiful?"

He laughed. He seemed to do that a lot, she observed. "An old soul!" he exclaimed and she felt herself blush. Casting her a warm glance, he admitted, "Well, I think so, but, in case you haven't noticed, not much is graceful and beautiful anymore," he stated, a faraway glint in those deep pools of salt-water.

She felt a twinge somewhere deep in her soul at his words and smiled appreciatively; it wasn't often that she could have an intelligent conversation with a boy her age. Scratch that, she thought; it wasn't often that she could have an intelligent conversation with a boy, period. "How very philosophical of you," she praised with a joking tone, but a sincere grin.

He rolled his eyes, "Only you would use a word like 'philosophical'," he said while shaking his head in a mock-disapproving manner. He then broke the expression and chuckled, "you smart cookie," he added with a mischievousness glittering in his eyes.

She felt a laugh emit from the depths of her throat, "Smart cookie?" she repeated incredulously, her entire being basking in the glory of his undivided attention. How could his face make her heart skip so, yet make her feel at ease?

That crooked smirk of his broke out and he shrugged his shoulders in... embarrassment? "Oh," he said, "sorry. Dad used to call Sharpay that all the time... Kind of stuck with me," he finished, furrowing his hands in his pockets; a common gesture that he somehow made beautiful.

"That's alright," she smiled, placing a hand upon his shoulder through her little giggles, "Don't apologize," she chided, then froze.

Her hand was on his shoulder.

She was touching him.

Shaking herself internally, even though half of her mind was still stuck on the fact that his shoulder was in her palm, she resurfaced in time from her thoughts to finish her sentence, "M-Mom used to call me smarty pants," she said with a shaky laugh, "but I think that I prefer smart cookie."

She could feel the warmth of his flesh beneath the materiel of his shirt...

He visibly melted at her reassuring touch and warmed to the subject, "Could it be that cookies are much more appetizing than pants could ever hope to be?"

"Those poor pants," sympathized Gabriella with a sigh.

"It's not the cookies' fault," interjected Ryan, raising his hands in a shield-like gesture, "Fabric can't compete with sugar and chocolate!" he exclaimed.

"Can't argue there," admitted she with a thoughtful pout, giggles working their way into her words. Her hand gradually slipped from his shoulder and took its place at her side, but it now felt mysteriously cold…

"I just sounded so lame..." chortled the blonde, smacking himself in the face - Gabriella winced unintentionally at the thought of anything causing him physical pain - and sighing dramatically.

"No," responded Gabriella quickly. "No," she repeated, "That's not possible." Did she really just say that out loud?

His hand made a slow descent and his fingers trailed over his features; revealing eyes riveted on her. A curious expression was painted on his face and they shared another one of those moments that should be classified as awkward, but to Gabriella, felt so right. They just smiled at each other and the silence left a warm, buzzing sensation traveling up and down the brunette's arms. She shivered involuntarily and the movement caught her companion's attention. "Cold?" he asked.

She was just about to answer when a particularly raspy voice interrupted their conversation.

"Do you swing both ways, Evans?"

Upon hearing this, they both turned at the same time to see a burly boy with deep, purpling bags underneath his eyes regarding the pair with an unkind glint in his brown eyes. Behind him stood a flock of girls and boys with malicious looks and unpleasant smiles. Gabriella remembered seeing them earlier; they'd been a rather large group of raucous and particularly suggestive dancers. They all fixed Ryan with mocking stares that made Gabriella's blood boil. A few of the girls tittered upon seeing him and whispered conspicuously into their boyfriends ears with unkind smirks upon their faces. Most of the boys regarded him skeptically, but a couple actually pointed and began to emit peels of gravelly laughter. Soon, they were surrounded - even though a couple of people detached themselves from the group and went to help themselves to heaping glasses of punch – and, unconsciously, Gabriella moved in a little closer to Ryan; his lithe body appearing fragile in comparison to the bulkier ones of the boys around them. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open with shock the statement he'd made. Who had the right to be insulting Ryan?

Ryan said nothing.

The burly boy arched a bushy eyebrow, "I'm just wondering, is all," he continued lightly, advancing on the pair, "what you're doin' messin' around with this chick's heart when you're a... What's that word again?" he inquired to no-one in particular. "Oh, yeah," he breathed, his face coming dangerously close to Ryan's, "a fag."

Roars of laughter erupted through the group, but Gabriella drew in a deep breath and felt her insides run cold. She _hated _that word. She absolutely hated it. She'd been raised by a mother who'd been particularly adamant about accpeting everyone and everything and words like the one he'd just used made Gabriella positively sick. She knew that outrage was shining in her eyes and her breathing was rapid and angry, but she couldn't say a thing. How could she when... when he'd called Ryan such a... such a... _vile _name? Struck speechless by the cruelty and vulgarity of his words, she stared at the boy incredulously. How could he say such things? _How could he_?

"Look at what he's wearing!" exclaimed a girl with frizzy hair off to their right to her boyfriend as they too gravitated toward the food and drink. "I didn't get the memo that this was a cover shoot for _Vogue_," joked another nastily. More comments followed, each as horrid as the last and, then, the group dispersed, shoving Gabriella and Ryan out of the way for full access of the refreshments table.

Glancing over to Ryan worriedly, she saw that his eyes were downcast and his face was neither angry nor sad, but simply neutral.

And that was what pushed Gabriella over the edge.

Mustering up every single ounce of courage she possessed in her body, she took Ryan's hand in her own and swung her frame into his side so that she was flush against his arm. Conjuring up a contemptuous look, she turned her head back face the despicable group and announced rather loudly, "Dance with me, Ryan." Many heads turned at her comment and addressed her bemused glances. "You can't be serious," sniggered one of the boys while elbowing his friend. Gabriella then gave them a look of pure ice that wiped the laughs off many of their faces and arched an eyebrow. A look of pure disgust was written all over her visage as she pressed her form closer to Ryan's and turned her head away as haughtily as she could manage.

Pulling his arm to make him walk, they left the punch bowl and the cruel group behind. They kept walking and Gabriella softly squeezed his hand as they made their way to the throng of dancing people. He looked down at her and, feeling his gaze, she looked up. A tentative smile that melted Gabriella's heart was spread across his mouth and she silently praised herself for having been courageous. His grip upon her hand did not lessen and a gratefulness that was not possible of being put into words was there in his eyes and, in that moment, she knew that she'd fallen and she'd fallen hard. He mouthed a, "Thank you," and the shyness and the simplicity of the gesture made her heart feel as if it were liquid.

"Anytime," she mouthed back with a tender smile. They had stopped on the outskirts of the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" she shouted above the music, still holding his hand and believing that there was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be.

"Anytime," he shouted back with a radiant smile that would put the sun to shame.

* * *

**Final note: **Thank you for reading! There will be a second part to this chapter - I wouldn't leave out their dance for the world! - but I didn't think that it fit in this chapter. Don't fret, I'll begin working on the next chapter tonight and will try to have it reading as soon as possible! Again, I would _love _to hear your feeback on everything; characterizations, pace, realism, etc. I can't mention this enough, because it is so important to me, but it is _your _story and it's for _you _that I'm writing. Therefore, if something is bothering you - or if you're liking something, too - please let me know and I'll be more than happy to try to fix it. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you:) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **My most darling readers, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that it has taken me _this _long to update. I'm afraid that school has been extremely harsh and I've been very pressed for time as I've been cast in a local production as well and rehearsals are long and grueling. However, I did manage to write this up for you in my spare time and I really hope that's alright given the very, long wait. I tried to put in quite a bit of Gabriella and Ryan time and I'll try my absolutely best to come out with the next chapter much quicker than this one. Again, I apologize from the bottom of my heart and hope that this chapter is as good as you hope it to be!

**Disclaimer: **Still, I do not own any of the rights to "High School Musical" and its characters. Very sorry. :)

**Setting: **About ten minutes after the last chapter.

* * *

Dancing with Ryan was Heaven. 

Glancing up anxiously, Gabriella's eyes connected with her partner's and they shared a smile. His left hand was soft upon her waist, but, if she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the warmth of his skin beneath the materiel of her dress. His other hand gripped hers – her pinky and his index were gently intertwined to her absolute delight – and, given the heat in the room, both of their palms were slightly damp, but she didn't care. She was so close to his body. The space between them was minimal and she could almost smell a faint something or other that she guessed was cologne. Grinning at the thought, she looked down again and, without thinking, settled her chin upon his shoulder.

If possible, dancing with Ryan was better than Heaven.

The song was slow and romantic. She didn't recognize the tune, but Ryan seemed to since she heard him humming; it was low and soothing, his throat vibrating softly against the column of her neck. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the rhythm of his breathing was echoing in her left ear. Once, he sighed and she thought that she was to die at the sheer beauty of the sound. However, as wonderful as everything else was, it was those hips that were slowly driving her mad.

The brush of those hips against hers was pure bliss. She couldn't get enough of the sensation. Jolts of excitement would course down her spine and make her entire being tingle whenever they made contact with hers. Occasionally – and to her intense shame – she would graze his waist with hers in little attempts to simply feel those hips she'd admired since his audition. They were as graceful as they looked, she noted with a certain amount of satisfaction. They swayed and rolled in synch with the melody and were as smooth as can be. Once, she felt the caress of a hipbone across her stomach and she was certain that she was to faint from the sensation. Of course, he'd noticed and had asked her if she was alright, but she, cheeks on fire, muttered something about it being very hot. Accepting her answer, they'd kept on dancing, but she was determined to keep her cool no matter what from then on. She'd had no more of those sorts of incidents, but containing and hiding her attraction was becoming harder by the minute. She no more wanted to stop dancing with him than she wanted to marry Ms. Darbus, but how on Earth was she to stop being so obvious about her affections?

Interrupting her own thoughts, she became aware of her surroundings once again and, realizing she'd rested her head upon his shoulder, she violently jerked her head upright and inhaled sharply. She felt her face warm and she felt her stomach twist with nerves. What was she doing? What was he to think?

Her sudden movement had startled him and he looked down at her with confused concern. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Mustering a smile and bobbing her head up and down a couple of times, she swallowed with difficulty. He must think I'm such a ditz, thought Gabriella with revulsion. She never acted this way around boys! Her eyes still avoiding his, she became acutely conscious of the slight sheen of sweat coating her skin. Why did he have to make her so nervous? "Of course," she assured him softly. She wasn't sure if she trusted her voice very much at the moment…

A cloud passed over his sapphire eyes and an understanding, crooked smile adorned his lips, "You don't have to keep dancing with me if you don't want to." Somehow, he retained a somewhat nonchalant grin while saying the words and she briefly marveled at his acting abilities. Nonetheless, his smile didn't extend all the way to his eyes and she gave him a horrified look. Stop dancing with him? Never!

She didn't think she could.

"No!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening, "No, I _want_ to keep dancing with you!" Her heart had fallen and she was surprised at how much the notion bothered her; her hand holding his tightened and she frantically shook her head from side to side, ebony curls shaking. It wasn't right for her to care so much… was it?

He gave a hesitant chuckle, "No, really," he continued, a twinkle of reassurance appearing in his eyes, "You really don't have to." Thoughtfully, he added, "You've already done _a lot _for me."

Regarding him fondly, her heart slowly ascending back into place, she shifted her head to one side and addressed him a grin, "It was, really and truly, not a big deal." As the words left her mouth, she hooked her elbow around his arm, her right hand still lightly gripping his shoulder. Their embrace was so… intimate, she realized with shock. Perhaps that was why she felt so good at the moment… "Honestly," she whispered, biting her lower lip in a gentle smile.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Not a big deal?" he asked incredulously, a wondering smile curving his mouth.

"Of course not," she assured the blonde, a troubled frown creasing her forehead. Her smile faltering, she searched his eyes curiously. Did he think he'd put her to too much trouble?

"You stood up to possibly the toughest guy in school and lived to tell the tale," he informed her seriously, their bodies still unconsciously swaying to the music. "And at my expense," he added with a strange something lurking beneath those outwardly calm irises. "Don't you think that's even _remotely _something of a big deal?" he asked, golden brows raised and face inclined toward hers.

Blushing, she felt her pulse flutter in her veins. He thought her a hero. "Really, Ryan, it's nothing," she protested meekly.

Giving a defeated laugh, he shook his head at her in wonder, "Well, it certainly qualifies as something to me," he stated, that beautiful grin of his stretching from ear to ear. Suddenly, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and he gave her a roguish smile. Bewildered, she smiled uncertainly and was about to ask him something when he decided to twirl her around.

Releasing a surprised squeak, she saw blurs of color streak past as she spun, guided by his strong hand and, then, she was facing him again. Before she could let out and indignant huff, her feet gave way as he dipped her in a fluid motion. Holding onto him for dear life, her hand gripped the fabric of his shirt in a desperate attempt at avoiding contact with the ground and she saw that he was laughing. Time seemed to be suspended; her body arched against his bent form, his arm wrapped around her back, his fingers curled around her hip, his joyous face inches from hers, his blond hair falling into his face, hat askew, her heart hammering against the confines of her chest and his hips pressed into hers. The moment lasted a lifetime and in that moment, Gabriella unconsciously knew that her lifetime had to include Ryan.

However, the unconscious realization, at the moment, felt a little like falling.

Time resumed and he pulled her form upright, his laughter dying down. Flustered and feeling inexplicably unsteady on her feet, Gabriella unwittingly still clutched at his polo and found her other arm to be wound around his neck. She detected traces of giggles in her throat and voiced them nervously. "Showoff," she breathed teasingly, her blood thrumming contentedly. The word felt heavy on her tongue, as if she'd spoiled this moment with her babblings.

Instead of answering, he simply grew modest and avoided her gaze, a flattered grin upon his face. Her heart swelling at his recurring bouts of shyness, she loosened her deathly grip upon his shirt and requested tentatively, "Show me some more?"

Glancing up and brightening, he rolled his eyes good-naturedly and proclaimed, "If you insist."

"I do," she said happily, observing the gentle curve of his chin.

Detaching his hands from her form, he pulled himself into an elegant bow and offered Gabriella a hand. Laughing at his silliness, she placed a hand to her heart, shyly glancing around. What would people think?

With a jolt, Gabriella realized that he didn't care.

Peeking up from beneath his lashes to flash her a debonair grin, she suddenly came to the conclusion that she didn't really care either. Closing her eyes in a refined assent, she gave a wobbly curtsy. Seeing his shoulders shake at her attempt at grace, she took his hand gladly. Straightening, he led her to the outskirts of the dance floor and proceeded to pull Gabriella into a spirited three-step. The music had changed and was now a blaring rock song, but neither of them seemed to notice, let alone be bothered. In their secluded corner of the gym, he taught her the basics of swing dancing, the cha-cha-cha and countless other dances. Much laughter and mistakes followed and Gabriella couldn't remember the last time she had had so much, well… fun. Ryan adopted many different acts and accents depending on the dance and encouraged her to play along. Once, she made a stab at imitating the legendary Gene Kelly and made Ryan double over in hysterics. Another time, she grew bold and stole Ryan's hat in an attempt at being a sultry, French man. She decided that he looked incredibly handsome without a hat and kept it on her head for the remainder of their time together. He didn't seem to mind.

Another song began and Gabriella decided that it was time to showcase some of her own dancing skills. Completely disregarding the fact that she was usually so shy in public, she commenced her tutorial.

Bending her arm and placing her hand upon her neck, she motioned for Ryan to do the same. "See," she began, thrusting her other arm forward in a perfectly straight line, "all you're doing is imitating a sprinkler." She demonstrated by making crisp, clipped movements with her arms and adding in the sound effects. "See?" glancing over her shoulder to observe his progress, she merely saw him overcome by peels of laughter.

Dropping her hands back to her sides in amused disappointment, she let out a little wounded squeak. "What?" she demanded, giggles working their way into her words.

"There's no way," he wheezed through mirth, "that I'm going to dance like a sprinkler."

"Oh, come on," she persisted, a joyous smile curving her red lips, pushing a damp strand of hair out of her eyes, "It's not that hard."

"Hard?" This seemed to fuel his laughter even more and she heard him draw ragged gulps of air. The bridge of his nose was creased with his giggles and this observation made her feel as if she were to melt. Standing there uncertainly, hesitant chuckles issuing from her mouth, she waited for his laughter to pass.

"Oh," he breathed, calming and breathing hard, "God, Gabriella," he chuckled, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

Taking a step toward him, she regarded him curiously, "What?" she demanded again, her little smile disappearing. Did he think her incredibly lame? I've become too comfortable with him, she thought with horror, I'm acting as if I've know him forever… Thoughts of 'idiot' rain through her head as she tried to search his face still bearing the traces of laughter.

He caught her gaze and the dabs of pink upon his cheekbones made her throat constrict. "I can't believe that you dance... like that," he stated, a grin eclipsing the likes of the stars in its brightness stretched lazily across his mouth.

Relaxing and knowing now that he didn't consider her a dork, her muscles loosened, "I happen to like 'The Sprinkler'," she said while resting her hands upon her hips.

His expression softened and he inquired with quirked eyebrows, "Aren't you the one who thinks that dancing should be graceful and beautiful?"

Her heart warming at the fact that he remembered something she'd said, she replied almost immediately, "Yes, but shouldn't one be allowed to have a little bit of fun?"

An eager film came over his ocean blue eyes and a cheeky, lopsided grin curved his lips, "Then have fun we shall," he declared before breaking into an enthusiastic rendition of her dance.

Throwing her head back in laughter, she merely watched him with amusement. "So easily persuaded, I see," she chided with a smile.

Never halting the back and forth motion of his arms, he snuck a glance at her from underneath his arm folded behind his head. "I aim to please," he shouted over his arm and above the music, "Not going to join me?" he teased after pause.

"But of course," she responded joyously. Positioning herself so that she was facing him, she began copying his movements and laughing at his exaggerated expressions of concentration. Bending her knees for balance, she noticed that he did the same and, staring into his face, she tried very hard not to notice the lone bead of sweat trailing from his temple to-

"Gabriella?"

She halted mid-way through her arm motion and turned her head so quickly that she felt a bone click in her neck. Bringing a hand to the place where she'd heard the revolting sound, she gazed upon Taylor shyly, massaging her now sore neck. "Taylor," she breathed, wanting desperately to become one with the floor, "hi." She now had a much less enthusiastic smile than minutes before plastered upon her face and her eyes were focused on a spot above the other girl's shoulder. How embarrassing…

"Erm, hey," mustered the dark-skinned science whiz, a cross between a shocked and bewildered frown weighing down her brows. One of her hands buried in the pocket of her tan capris and the other holding a half-drunk bottle of Sprite, her confused expression looked unnatural upon her face; it didn't suit her in the least.

"I – uh," began Gabriella who couldn't think of anything to say. How to explain, well, everything?

"Hey, Taylor," chirped Ryan from beside her, a pleasant look inhabiting his features. Glancing over to Ryan in gratitude, Gabriella's smile widened and became real. "Gabriella was being a good sport and trying out some of my nerdiest dances moves," he said agreeably, a hospitable grin upon those lips.

Gabriella's face must have looked mystified for a moment, but she quickly recovered, nodding half-heartedly. Why was he so good to her?

"Ah," said Taylor, not looking like she understood at all, but feigning comprehension. A completely forced smile placed upon her face, she extricated her hand from her pocket and took Gabriella's a tad forcefully. "Well," she said, dragging the unwilling girl to her side, "it was nice seeing you, Ryan," she stated quickly, the words sounding rushed, "but I think that _Troy_ was looking for Gabriella, just a few minutes ago and he's been looking for an awful long time…" she trailed off with an emphasis on the Wildcat superstar's name.

A look of understanding flashed across his traits and he looked hastily at Gabriella before regaining his calm air and saying, "Of course, wouldn't want to keep him waiting," he finished with a smile that looked genuine.

Gabriella, on the other hand, desperately wanted to believe otherwise and hoped that there had been a little lacing of bitterness in his voice.

Did she wish him to be jealous?

"Bye," shouted the Einstenette with a slow wave as she was steered away from Ryan. Casting him one last longing glance, she saw that he was smiling – and she really wanted to say that it was a sad smile, but she highly doubted it – and waving back.

"Taylor?" tried Gabriella, but the Scholastic Decathlon champion didn't seem to be in a talkative mood. Gabriella was barely keeping pace with the other girl's speedy walk and they whizzed past people at a frightening velocity. Wondering what on Earth could be bothering her friend so much that she was practically hauling her body across the room, she fell silent and simply moved legs as fast as they could go.

Barreling through a group of people that fixed them with looks of pure hatred, Taylor seemed to reach her destination. Opening the door to the girl's washroom almost violently, she unceremoniously yanked her companion inside.

"What were you doing with Ryan Evans?" she asked pointedly, spinning around; she wasn't angry, but she wasn't happy either, she was a mixture of calm and irritation.

A little offended by her tone, Gabriella bristled, "What's wrong with Ryan?" she asked carefully. Slinking over to the sinks, never taking her eyes off of Taylor – for fear that her calm may subside – she gripped the edge of the counter, feeling the remains of water upon the surface.

Taylor paused and struggled with herself for a few minutes. "There's nothing _wrong _with him, I guess," she conceded after a few minutes, her expression clouded. "It's just that, well," she glanced up at the other girl, "Gabriella, Troy is…" the words were already formed in her lips, but nothing more came out. She fell silent, not daring to verbalize her thought.

Now frustrated, Gabriella prompter her, "Troy is…?" her voice impatient. Taylor looked at her like she ought to be sent to the guillotine for taking that tone about Troy, but finished her previous sentence anyhow.

"Troy is completely in love with you," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Even though Gabriella had been anticipating something along those lines, the enormity and drama of the statement still caught her off guard. He couldn't possibly be _in love _with her! Come on, she thought with skepticism, I've know him for not even a week! It couldn't be possible for him to feel that strongly about her after so little time. Obviously, people were making things bigger than they actually were and this thing with her and Troy had been completely blown out of proportion. Honestly, she thought biting back an amused laugh, in love with me… Poor Troy, she realized, sobering, if there were rumors about him being in love with her, he must be entertaining the notion as well… God, perhaps he really w-

No. No, he couldn't be…

That would ruin everything.

Shaking her head with a little, hesitant laugh, Gabriella countered, "No, Taylor," she said, turning to the mirror in front of her, "Troy _is not _in love with me." Staring at her reflection, she saw that she didn't look all that convincing in her denial. Was he really? In love with her, that is?

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" persisted the curvaceous girl, her voice rising in pitch, upset that her friend wasn't taking her words as seriously as she wanted her to. "What about the way he sang with you and kissed your cheek in front of everyone?" she continued, coming closer to Gabriella, "What about - ?''

"Stop," commanded Gabriella loudly, spinning around to meet her friend's eyes. Her gaze was blazing and clearly the other girl's word had troubled her. She didn't want to hear this. Not now. Not after she'd had such fun with Ryan. Not when she was beginning to feel something for him that was stronger than just a crush. Not when she just didn't feel the same way about Troy… Just _not _now. "Please," she softened, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a split second. "Just stop. He doesn't love me, Taylor," she said looking her friend straight in the eyes, "and I certainly don't love him."

The minute those words left her mouth, a spasm of panic flitted through her chest. Had she really just said that? Out loud? Would her words carry themselves back to Troy? Would he find out that she didn't feel anything for him that went beyond friendship? Feelings were to be hurt and it was to be all her fault… Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut…?

Taylor gaped at her. Obviously, this conversation was not what she had expected it to be. "R-really?" she gasped, stunned.

"Erm," murmured Gabriella, twisting her hands and shifting her gaze to the rusting tap of a sink, "really," she stated.

This was not good… This was not good… This conversation had to stop now.

If possible, the dark eyes of her companion widened even more and she mustered, "I thought…" she spluttered, at a loss, "We all thought-"

The paler girl interrupted her words with a tired motion of her hands, "Can we not even talk about… _love_?" asked Gabriella uncomfortably. "It's just so… It's just so… big. Such a… strong term… Don't you think? Don't you think it's too… _early _to be talking about anything relating to _love_?" she managed with a grimace that was meant to be a smile. She didn't love Troy. That much she knew.

Ryan on the other hand…

No. She couldn't. Not yet…

Right?

The two girls stood there in silence for unbearable moments that seemed to stretch on and on. The awkwardness made Gabriella's stomach knot and she felt so very warm. The air was suffocating her in its humidity and she had to get out the tiny bathroom. Glancing over to Taylor whose eyes were riveted upon her with a mixture of confusion and something that resembled fear, she somehow moved her legs and breathed, "I've _got _to go." Walking past the other straight-A student, the rudeness of her departure barely even registered.

The contrast between her moments with Ryan and the way she was feeling right now was brutally stark, she noted dully. Her mood was spoiled and all she really wanted to do was go home. As she came out of the restrooms, the music seemed even louder now and the crowd even rowdier. The room was too dark and too hot. Everything was just wrong and she no longer felt like having fun. Sighing and feeling –childishly – a bit like crying, she went to find the only person she could imagine who would take her home an hour and a half earlier than planned.

She went in search of the boy whose hat she still wore upon her head.

* * *

**Final note: **There. I would really love to hear from you all! I forgot to mention how much your reviews mean to me in my first note and I just really wanted to send out a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my work. This is the most reviews I have ever received on something I've written on here and I must say that every time I see the number of comments I've received, I'm floored and utterly grateful. You all leave such nice and encouraging comments and I thank each and every one of you. Once again, would love to hear your thoughts! 

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to **London Romance**. Your reviews mean a lot, sweetheart!

P.P.S. In my spare time, I also managed to jot down a slightly steamy Troy and Ryan one-shot. I got some inspiration from some amazing pieces on here and I was wondering if anyone was interested... If not, I'll just keep it to myself, but if so, do let me know and I'll post it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hello, my most darling readers:) You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! This story has really taken off and everytime I glance at the number of reviews my heart gives a little leap of joy. I'm going to appologize again for the amount of time it's taken me to get this chapter up, but, in my defense, school has really picked up it's pace _and _this chapter is the longest yet:) I promise loads of Ryan and Gabriella time (actually, it's only them in the chapter... ;)) and, again, please let me know if I'm getting too corny, if the pace is too slow, if someone isn't in-character, etc. You are the breath of life in this story and it's written for your enjoyment (of course, I enjoy writing it too), but I love hearing your feedback:)

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I shan't ever own "High School Musical" and it's characters, nor do I own it now... :(

**Setting: **Set after Gabriella has found Ryan and he's agreed to drive her home.

* * *

"You're sure you don't mind driving me home early?" asked Gabriella tentatively, clutching at the jacket Ryan had chivalrously draped upon her shoulders. 

He cast her a playfully exasperated look, "For the millionth time, _no_," he drawled slowly, letting the word roll lazily upon his lips and making her giggle self-consciously. Finishing it with one those brilliant grins that she loved so much, he pursued, "It's the least I can do," said he with an appreciative nod and flash of teeth.

Walking down the dim and silent corridors of East High toward the exit, their footsteps echoed oddly in the usually noisy halls. The quietness had appeased Gabriella's ears and heart and she felt better already. Perhaps it was also because she was with Ryan again…

His presence was becoming dangerously addicting.

She smiled gratefully up at him, "I really appreciate this, though," she continued honestly, trying to catch his eye.

"No," he chuckled sarcastically, drawing out the last syllable. "I didn't really get that vibe after your one million and one worries of me leaving early or Sharpay not having a ride," he said with a caring smile. He stopped suddenly and faced her, "This is really and truly not a big deal and I'll settle this now," he teased, taking a deep breath, "I do not, in any way, mind driving you home early and, I will assure you and absolutely know, that Sharpay will get a ride home with one of her many friends; so _don't worry_," he concluded, gazing at her with observant eyes. His head was tilted forward and she noticed the deep curve of his eyelashes. Her heart skipped a beat.

Hesitating a moment and trying to prolong the seconds where his eyes were locked with hers, she then nodded once and addressed him a radiant smile.

Why was she so able to smile whilst in his presence?

Casting away the thought as it was distracting her from Ryan, she tried to lighten the mood, "Well, why didn't you just say that before?" she said in mock – irritation.

Chuckling, he pressed a gentle hand in between her shoulder blades and pushed tenderly, "Come on," he chided, "let's get you home."

Gladly letting him steer her and cherishing the warmth of his palm that permeated the materiel of her dress and the cloth of Ryan's jacket, she began to walk again with her heart's desire at her side.

Glancing over to him, she observed his profile and let her eyes trace the contours of his brow, little nose and chin. He had soft features that were as fluid and as smooth as the movements of his hips. She took in the fading redness of his cheeks – most likely from the insane heat of the gym, she supposed – and the lovely way his lips seemed to always appear moist and pink.

Her eyes widening at her thoughts, she brusquely faced ahead of her and felt the familiar tightening in her stomach that was embarrassment. Momentarily wondering at the sensuality of her observations, she felt everything in her head disappear when his hand slipped a bit lower and brushed the center of her spine.

They kept on walking and he seemed completely unaware of the descent of his hand upon her back, but she, on the other hand, was painfully aware. Would that hand reach the small of her back? She shivered subtly at the thought. It was only her imagination, but she felt as if she could feel his pulse thrumming in the veins of his palm. The pads of his fingers were ghosting her spine and, again, she ached to feel his skin against hers. The thought, made her breath catch imperceptibly in her throat and she involuntarily gravitated closer to his form. What would she give for a kiss?

Where did that come from?

Her mind running away from her – much too far for her liking – she shifted away for fear of losing herself in the moment. He must have felt her change in demeanor for his hand slipped away and fell back to his side. She felt an emptiness as the pressure upon her back no longer existed, but recovered quickly. Glancing up for the umpteenth time at his face, she found his gaze to already be upon her. He seemed surprised when their eyes connected, but the momentary shock vanished and was replaced by a little smile. Conjuring a quick smile, she whipped her head away in embarrassment. She had absolutely no idea what to do with herself.

The silence hanging between them was becoming unbearable, as the only noises in the hall were the soft clicks of their footsteps.

Suddenly, Ryan broke the silence with a question, "Would you mind if I stopped by my locker for a minute?" he asked, turning to Gabriella.

She wouldn't have minded if he'd needed to stop by Cairo for a minute; she would have followed him there. "Not at all," she answered, relieved at the fact that they were talking. "What do you need to get?"

"A chemistry book I forgot," he answered, suddenly taking her hand, "Come on!" he urged with a laugh and he tugged gently upon her arm.

Obeying his silent order, she broke out into a light job beside him. She laughed at his enthusiasm, "Why are we running?" she asked loudly, her slightly breathless voice reverberating in the corridor.

"We never get to run in the halls!" he exclaimed, his hair ruffling as he ran. "Its fun!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing his head back in laughter and relishing in the loud echoes his voice made.

Laughing uncontrollably, Gabriella imitated him and let out a huge yell. She never got to hear the echoes of her cry as she was laughing much too hard. She'd always looked down upon impulsiveness… How wrong she was!

Running alongside Ryan, her hand enclosed in his, was wonderful. She felt so happy and alive. The dull gray of lockers and muted reds of the classroom doors whizzed by and Gabriella added a little skip to her step, which Ryan picked up delightedly. Now skipping down the halls with their laughter mixing with the sounds of their hurried footsteps, Gabriella couldn't imagine a better moment… Crashing through the corridors at a breakneck pace, they were completely lost in their hysterics and were releasing whoops of glee, that they barely noticed the bright yellow marker that announced that the floors ahead were wet.

Suddenly, Ryan crashed into that bright yellow marker and the duo lost their footing. With a shriek, Gabriella toppled over and Ryan fell face first to the ground. In a tangle of limbs and the bright yellow marker, they hit the slightly damp linoleum with a resounding crash and many groans.

Gabriella's head was throbbing. She'd blanked out for a moment out of fear when her feet slipped for under her and she was only resurfacing now. Opening the eyelids she'd shut tight when the ground had grown nearer, she found her face pressed against the powder blue materiel of Ryan's shirt. Taking a minute for frivolity, she inhaled deeply and breathed in his scent and his warmth. Knowing she had to move, she cautiously glanced up at Ryan's face and she saw that he was both laughing and making an odd sort of grimace. "Ow," he chuckled and the tremors of his snicker rippled through his abdomen.

"Yeah," agreed Gabriella, placing a hand upon his stomach and wishing she could have felt the vibrations of his laugh against her palm, "Ouch," she giggled.

Her body was half atop his; her left leg was pinned beneath his right and his left arm was stuck below her right. Her foot was hooked over his ankle and her left arm bent upon his chest, hand resting and fingers splayed. His left hipbone was jutting into her thigh and she realized with a swift, sinking sensation that his hips were pressed ever so intimately against hers… Almost.

Her breathing seemed to accelerate right on cue and she was sure that he would be able to feel the erratic beats of her heart hammering through her flesh. Their closeness was utter bliss, but also agonizing torture and her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. He must have noticed her gaze, for he stopped laughing and slowly brought his head from the floor and faced her curiously. The light of dimming exhilaration still shone in his blue eyes and his golden hair was a mess and stuck up at odd angles. Oddly, this made her hands tremble in desire and, as those lips of his drew in breath after breath, she felt a very strong impulse to kiss him. Her throat catching at the thought, she kept staring at him and felt the touch of one of his hands brush up her arm.

Did he want this too?

Turning her head away, she pushed lightly against his chest and slid her body off of his, letting out a rattling sigh and a nervous laugh that shook. Untangling her legs and arms from him, she looked over and offered him a hand which he took with a smile that looked a little hesitant. "Not one of my better landings," he muttered jokingly, to which she responded with a grateful giggle.

Was it just her imagination, or had his voice seemed husky?

"I've seen worse," Gabriella announced quietly with a little smile, "clumsy thing that I am…" she let herself trail off.

He seemed to recover from his tiny lapse in cheeriness and chortled appreciatively. "I think that this one is my fault," he amended, addressing her a tilt of the head and a crooked grin while propping himself onto his elbows.

"I-" she began, but couldn't think of any way she could contradict that, "I think that you're right," she agreed cheekily with a shy smile as she rolled over onto her back.

"Are you hurt?" asked he, leaning over and touching her shoulder briefly.

Her skin crawled delightedly at his touch and she shook her head slowly, curls bouncing, "No," she murmured, "No, I'm fine," whispered she with a warm smile addressed to him.

He paused for a moment, smile frozen upon his lips, simply looking at her and managed a, "Good…" Barely daring to hope that this was the moment where he would lean over and kiss her, their moment soon ended and he recovered, "Are you sure?"

Clearing her throat and glancing to the floor, she assured him heartily, "Yes," bobbing her head enthusiastically and trying to recover from the awkwardness of her longing to be kissed, "Yes, yes, of course."

She heard him say, "Well, if you're sure…"

She didn't respond, but simply addressed him the sunniest smile possible and looked him in the eyes. Letting out a deep breath, she got to her feet quickly and stumbled a bit; she was unsteady on her feet. The fall must have been harder than she thought…

He soon followed her and curled his fingers around her forearm, holding her steady. "Alright?" he breathed with a grin and piercing gleam in those ocean blue irises.

"Yes," she repeated and she vaguely wondered if her vocabulary had suddenly shrunken to the size of 'yes' and 'of course'.

The feel of his warm fingers curled firmly and protectively around her arm made her body seize up as her pulse picked up speed. "I'm fine," she said again breathlessly, a faint grin ghosting her lips.

He smiled back and she was sure that her heart had turned into a pile of mush in her chest – even though, realistically speaking, she knew that it couldn't _really _happen – but she also knew that love made you do funny things…

Love?

… _Love?_

Her features slackened and she lost the rhythm of her breathing. Love? She hadn't meant that… The thought had just come naturally… It didn't _really _mean anything… Did it? She couldn't – that is – not yet, right? Love him, that is…

Then again, could she?

Her face must have lost color, for he was staring at her with slightly concerned eyes. "You sure you're alright?" he asked once more, voice warm and smooth and easily permeating her jumbled thoughts. She looked at him – really looked at him – and felt overwhelmed. This was too much. Much too much… He was too much for her to handle… This was all so sudden and all so big and intense. He was so beautiful and kind and she was just so lost…

"I really think I ought to sit down," managed Gabriella, her voice sounding faint even to her own ears and blinking once. Never taking her eyes off of him, she nodded and repeated her thought, "Yes, I think I have to sit down," she muttered, looking away and avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, yes," exclaimed Ryan, snapping out of stillness, "Yeah, sure, if you need to," he mumbled quickly as he curled an arm around her back and grabbed one her hands, helping her to the ground. She, out of instinct, clasped his hand fervently – perhaps, a bit too fervently – and let her knees buckle. Had she hit her head on the floor? She couldn't really think about that anymore… She might lo- No, she couldn't possibly…

Reacting to the fact that she no longer had any strength left in her body, he supported all of her weight and cradled her gently in his arms while lowered her tenderly to the floor. Was he this kind to everyone?

Now sitting without anything to lean against, she staggered backwards a bit and was caught immediately by Ryan. She moaned and felt slightly nauseous. She'd always been prone to fainting… Oh, not now. Please, not now, she thought desperately. That's all she needed. Feeling a cold sweat break out across her temple – and knowing that that was not a good sign – she murmured lethargically, "Can we go outside?" It was too hot in here… She didn't feel well at all… Urg.

"Sure," soothed Ryan and she saw him nod vigorously out of the corner of her eye. "Can you get up?" he asked tentatively and she shut her eyelids tight; the room had begun to swim.

She didn't dare nod as she knew that it would make her head hurt; instead, she spoke in a raspy voice, "Don't think so…"

"Okay," he stated optimistically, "That's okay," he said calmly, "It's no problem, I'll get you outside; don't worry," he declared quietly and assuring; Gabriella could have also sworn that that voice of his brushed past her ear, but that might have just been her imagination…

She tried to thank him, but her voice came out funnily and a wave of queasiness hit her brutally, making a little unhappy noise issue from her throat. She couldn't open her eyes, but she suddenly felt light and decided to risk a peek.

Ryan was carrying her. She was helpless in his arms. Somehow, he'd lifted her from the ground and he was holding her safely against his chest. Closing her eyes again, she heaved a contented sigh and the queasy fog cleared a bit. She was enveloped in his strong arms and she realized that there was something oddly romantic about it; back curving against the crook of his arm and legs draped across his other arm. Letting her head loll against his chest, she inconspicuously nestled her visage closer to that hollow at the base of his neck; breathing in that cologne he wore and trying to overcome her wooziness.

Her entire being melted against his and she began to drift away on a cloud of adoration… Maybe being in love wasn't such a scary thing, she thought hazily, happily curled up in his arms.

They simply walked for while, he seemed to make sure to keep his steps light so as to not jostle her and, little by little, her sickness began to ebb away. She was extremely delicate and if ever the temperature was too high, she exerted herself too much, fell, or even saw something that involved blood, she automatically felt light-headed. There was this one time where she fainted because she hadn't eaten one morning… All in all, these little weak spells weren't anything out of the ordinary, but she hated having to show Ryan this side of her… She was supposed to intrigue him by being interesting and witty and sweet, but instead, here she was; sweaty and trembling because she'd hit her head. How alluring.

Oh, well. She had his undivided attention, didn't she?

She heard Ryan's voice waft through the halls in a smooth, sweet lilt she unconsciously – and in a rather corny fashion – compared to honey, "We're almost there."

"Thank you," she muttered softly and appreciating his concern.

Before she knew it, Gabriella heard the metallic clink of a door opening and a cool breeze nipped at the loose materiel of her skirt. The cold air of the night infused with a tang of moisture caressed her warm skin and she gulped in grateful breaths. The song of crickets reached Gabriella's ears and a far-off screech of tires from the nearby highway floated through the otherwise calm atmosphere. There must have also been a tree or two in the vicinity as she could hear the rustle of the wind dancing through leaves. The low and constant buzz of streetlamps she'd noticed on her way in mixed into the medley of sounds around her and her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

She felt her mind begin to fire up again and she began to feel much, much better. Noticing that her hands were folded neatly in her lap and sweat had begun to pool in the creases, she stretched out her fingers and wiped them feebly upon her dress. Glancing up too fast and feeling a bit woozy for a second, she sought Ryan's gaze and found it to be on her already. He addressed her a soft smile, "A bit better?"

"Much," she said with a firmer voice than before and a radiant grin.

"You gave me a scare," he chuckled, shifting the arm behind her back and propping her up a bit more, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," she laughed, relieved that he wasn't weirded out or something, "I get these weak spells a lot… I think it was way too hot in there and the fall didn't help either," she added thoughtfully.

"Sorry about that," he apologized with a sheepish expression, "The fall was my fault."

"No!" she exclaimed, not thinking. "No," she repeated with less fervor.

He laughed and she felt her insides twist – in a pleasant way – "It's alright," he said with an amused sparkle in those eyes, "You can say it."

"Sorry," she continued mischievously, "not going to happen. I don't like to blame people for anything," she explained, "It wasn't on purpose."

"I won't argue with you," he stated with a shrug of the shoulders, "I think that you could beat me in a debate any day… smart cookie," he said with a playful smirk.

She smiled heartily and let out a little giggle, gazing appreciatively at him. Her mood dipping slightly, "You can put me down if you like," she murmured.

He hesitated for a fraction of second and for that second, she thought that he was going to say no – perhaps, dearly wished was the proper term, but she wasn't being choosy. "Are you steady on your feet?" he asked after a pause.

She was mildly surprised; shouldn't he have taken the first chance to get her out of his arms? Also, here was _her _chance to _stay _in his arms. She could lie and say that she wasn't feeling well enough to stand on her own; be flirty and take advantage of his kindness…

Internally sighing, she knew she couldn't do it.

"I think I'll be okay," she managed with a fake smile. Oh, why couldn't you just be a bit daring and at least _try _to get what you want, she asked herself. She didn't have the guts to lie…

He regarded her for an unbearable moment where she could have easily leaned forward to capture his lips with her, but instead, he began to shake his head, "I don't think I trust you," he stated with a little smirk. "I'm not going to take any chances and I think that I'll hang onto you 'till we get to the car… Alright?"

Too pleased to really formulate a full sentence, Gabriella nodded and had a real smile spread fully across her face, "M'kay," she mumbled joyously.

"Okay," replied Ryan cheerfully and gazing at her a few more minutes before going down the front steps of East High. Each time they descended a step, Gabriella's body bounced in her Ryan's – not _her_ Ryan, just _Ryan_, she had to remind herself – arms and she began to giggle when he exaggerated the motions later on.

The parking lot was dimly lit by the yellowish light radiating from the flickering streetlamps and Ryan strode effortlessly across the car strewn pavement. Finally, a good ways away from the school, they arrived at a car and Gabriella was rather surprised at the car that met her eyes.

It wasn't a Porsche, or a BMW, a convertible, or even a Hummer; it was a little, albeit sleek, Toyota. It was black and shining brightly as if it had just been washed, but still an entirely normal, un-flashy car. Needless to say, she was shocked. Turning quickly to Ryan, she fixed him a quizzical look to which he let out a bark of laugher.

"It's mine," he explained, understanding her in a seemingly effortless manner, "I convinced Shar to let me drive this time… It's a hybrid," he added as a bit of an after-thought.

"A hybrid?" she couldn't help but ask.

"You know," he continued, "a car that runs partly on a battery and partly on gas… It sort of reuses electricity… It's environmentally friendly," he finished, looking like he had to give this explanation a lot.

"Oh," she breathed, a blush creeping into her cheeks, "I knew what a hybrid was," she admitted, "but I didn't know that you cared about the environment," she said, realizing too late that she made him sound like some stuck-up guy, which he wasn't… at all.

He laughed, throwing his golden head back in a deep, throaty chuckle that rumbled through his chest and made Gabriella's spine tingle. His laugher dying down, he faced her once more, "I know, I don't exactly strike someone as the kind of guy who'd vote Al Gore," he commented with a smirk, "but global warming gives me the heebie-jeebies and I've converted most of the household to my 'green' ways."

Utterly and happily impressed, she smiled approvingly. He was gorgeous, possessed God-like hips, was sweet, sensitive, talented _and _environmentally conscious? Was it possible for him to be any more… _attractive_? "You have no idea how anti-global warming I am," giggled Gabriella, never taking her eyes off of Ryan. "_And_," she began in mock-seriousness, "I'm afraid that I can't let the 'heebie-jeebies' thing go," teased she, a little smile curling her lips as she briefly touched his nose with a finger in a flirty manner. In her mind, she briefly registered the fact that she just flirted, but she was all too focused on how enraptured she was by his eyes.

He gave her a crooked grin with a fake frown until breaking into a full smile, "Let's get you in the car, shall we?"

She wanted very dearly to say, _"As long as I'm with you,"_ but she settled for a, "Sure" and a smile.

* * *

**Final Note**: Thanks once again for even choosing to read my story and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter:) Your reading and reviewing means oh, so much to me and, as I've stated many, many times before, your comments are what keep this story going. Your thoughts - positive and constructive alike - influence my writring, so just feel free to tell me how you're feeling. :) Thanks again for reading and hoping to hear from you!

P.S. Oh! And to those who were kind enough to check out my little Tryan one-shot, it was greatly appreciated:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Oh, my goodness! Well, first off, hello everyone! My, God! It has been over a year since I've updated this story and I would just like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for the year or so hiatus on this story! It never left my mind, however time has been scarce and lots of things happen in life, don't they? All the same, I feel terrible for leaving my dearest readers behind on this journey with Gabriella and Ryan and I promise you that I will finish this story for you! Also, I love the characters and this piece so much that I simply could not let it go. Therefore, here I am – a passion rekindled by the third HSM and a desire to promote the dwindling love for Ryella – back and ready to write for you. This chapter is the longest yet as I thought you all deserved a little something extra with lots of plot development, drama, and questions… I sincerely hope you all enjoy it and I would more than love to hear your thoughts!

**Disclaimer: **Even after a year, I still do not own the characters of Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans and anyone in the "High School Musical" universe… :(

**Setting: **The first portion in italics is a flashback from the previous Friday when Ryan drove Gabriella home from the dance. The rest takes place the Monday after, at the beginning of Gabriella's second week at East High.

* * *

"_Gabriella?" asked Ryan suddenly, shifting his entire body toward her, the soft swoosh of his jeans against the material of the seat drifting lazily through the air._

_"Yes?" she replied a little too suddenly._

_He had parked in her driveway a few moments ago, but neither of them had made any signs of wanting to leave the other. The sky was dark, save the sparse sprinkling of stars, and the only light came from the streetlamp on the street opposite; its faint, amber glow barely illuminating anything at all. Gabriella had since shrugged off Ryan's jacket and tossed it carefully onto the backseat, but she still found her body to be at an elevated temperature – why, oh, why couldn't she quell the desire rising in her blood every time she glanced at him? A soft music piping from the radio made the atmosphere in the car awkward, but full of possibilities…_

_"I really had fun tonight," he confided sweetly with a little, shy twinkle in those ocean-blue eyes she loved so dearly._

_"Me too," she agreed warmly, a genuine smile stretching across her lips. Could he see the blush upon her cheeks? _

_He mouthed wordlessly for a few moments until he settled on a smile that had Gabriella weak in the knees, "See you on Monday?"_

_She desperately wanted to be flirty and carefree like the girls in the movies and say something clever like, '_Or tomorrow if you're free_,' but all that came out was an affirmative, "See you on Monday," punctuated with a smile. Her mind screamed at her to tell him how she felt or to just lean over and kiss him, but with that, she finally unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. _

_Shifting out of the seat and feeling wisps of the cold night air brush her legs, she glanced_

_back one last time and, remembering the hat atop her head, she took it off, contemplated it with fondness and handed it back with an appreciative smile. "This is yours," she chuckled sheepishly, "I forgot," she added quietly with a flush of her cheeks. _

_There was a moment's hesitation, but he decided on settling his hand upon hers and gently pushing it back to her, "Keep it," he said spontaneously with a tilt of his head and a radiant grin, "It looks nice on you," he added softly with a shrug of his shoulders and a bit of color rising to his cheeks. _

_Struck speechless, Gabriella slowly retracted her hand still holding his hat and found a flattered and utterly pleased giggle in the back of her throat. Voicing it, she smiled delightedly and held it firmly to her chest; to her heart. "Thank you," she whispered with-_

"Miss Montez?"

Jerked out of her reverie, Gabriella immediately sprung to attention; "Yes, ma'am?" she answered evenly.

"Come and write out your answer for problem #27 on the board, please," commanded Mrs. Ingles with a cool tone and a suspicious glance in her direction. Her pale hand clutching a piece of chalk was outstretched and Gabriella took that as a clue not to dawdle. Pushing her chair back, she tried desperately not to make that horrid screeching sound the legs against the linoleum so often produced and failed miserably with a wince. Opening her binder with a resounding click, the Einsteinette swiftly took out the sheet with her – most likely correct – answers and walked shyly up to the front of the class. Mildly, she took the chalk from her teacher's hand and began copying her answer onto the green chalkboard.

Amidst the scraping of the chalk against the board, Gabriella's mind returned to the memory of last Friday night. She'd spent almost the entire weekend "missing" Troy's phone calls and musing over everything she felt for Ryan Evans. She was being mean to Troy and she knew it, but she couldn't seem to help herself; she felt an irrational anger and resentment toward him.

She knew that this whole mix-up with her feelings for Troy Bolton wasn't his fault – it wasn't even hers! – however, all she knew was that people had just seemed to pair them up. For some strange reason, they'd been shoved together and she couldn't help but feel as if maybe Troy himself had had a little something to do with it all… Nonetheless, it wasn't as if she could be _angry_ with him; he liked her - that much was perfectly clear – and he couldn't help how he felt… But, it sure didn't help Gabriella's cause when she was so desperately attracted to Ryan…

Just thinking of him made a warrant chill course up her spine and the chalk in her slight hand shuddered against the board, producing a little screech only audible to her. Glancing over at her page to see the next line of equations, she plowed through her answer in hopes of soon returning to her seat; she'd always hated being in front of the class… Thinking of the countless pairs of eyes upon her as she worked made the back of her neck prickle and her palms coolly perspire. Nonetheless, she tried to shrug it off as she was almost done and, in the grand scheme of things, writing her answer on the blackboard in front of forty or so students wasn't complete torture…

Unwittingly, she glanced quickly over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of that head of blonde hair concealed by a white hat and her stomach gave a lurch; all the usual symptoms Ryan Evans induced began at full speed – shortness of breath, runaway heart, singing blood and a light head. Check, check, check and check.

Swallowing hard against her dry throat, she finally finished the problem and carefully set the chalk down upon the silver lip lining the bottom of the board. Neatly folding her sheet of paper in two for no apparent reason – nerves, perhaps? – she swiftly made her way back to her seat, keeping her eyes glued to the floor; except, of course, to spare a little look at the reason for her skipping pulse.

He caught her gaze and addressed her one of those little smiles that made her knees momentarily buckle. Smiling shyly back she also waved without meaning to and he laughed silently, addressing her a little wave as well. Her spirits soaring, her grin widened as she returned to her seat wondering if the sunlight poring through the window was a little brighter than before…

* * *

Everything seemed to go downhill – and very quickly - at lunch.

She decided to brave the cafeteria once again and what a stupid, _stupid_ idea that turned out to be… Walking through the great red doors and into the spacious, two-tiered room filled with tables upon tables and buzzing with people, Gabriella was accosted shortly by a frantic-looking Taylor.

"Troy wants to talk to you," she breathed, leaning in close so that no-one else would be able to hear their conversation.

"What?" snapped the brunette, blanching and paling – she'd been avoiding him all day. She'd been avoiding him since last Friday, really… Embarrassingly enough, there were sixteen missed calls on her cellphone from a certain Mr. Bolton. Oh, God… This was going to be bad. "Where is he?" she asked hurriedly with a rather wild look in her brown eyes, but Taylor's answer was interrupted by the arrival of the Wildcat superstar himself.

The girls instantly froze – looking incredibly guilty with blank gazes and mouths agape – and Troy just stood there uncomfortably with a set jaw and worried, blue-gray eyes. "Could I talk to you, Gabriella?" he asked with a gesture of his hand and head toward the hallway; it was obvious he wanted her alone.

The hum of chattering in the cafeteria rang shrilly in Gabriella's ears as she tried to think of an excuse – too busy, perhaps? Oh, but with what? Uh… It was that time of month? No! God, what sort of excuses were those? - but not a single, plausible one came to mind. Wordlessly, she mustered a most insincere smile and nodded her head exaggeratedly. What was she to tell him? I don't like _you_ – I love Ryan. No! Oh, dear Lord, no! That would be horrible and, besides, she wasn't even sure if she loved Ryan or not… That was a very big deal; love. Still, that didn't solve her problem… What to say? _What to say?_

When Gabriella resurfaced from her thoughts, she found her left arm tightly held in one of Troy's strong hands as he led her away from a panicked Taylor and the prying eyes of the surrounding East High residents. No wonder everyone thought they were meant to be – Troy was constantly around her, holding her, smiling at her and kissing her cheek, for goodness sakes! If only he knew of how she longed for Ryan's touch instead of his… A warrant chill traveled up her fingers, rippled along her flesh when the vision of Ryan's fingers on her skin appeared in her mind. Embarrassed by her reaction, she risked a glance at Troy who was already looking at her. Perfect, she thought dryly.

Finally, they exited the crowded area and he led her further away to the end of the hall, near the doors leading into the gym. Gabriella could faintly pick out the squeaks of sneakers against the floor and the bouncing of basketballs, but was so nervous that it was an unconscious observation. Troy released her arm, but not before brushing his fingers lightly over her forearm "by accident"… She swallowed a groan of annoyance by biting her lower lip and waited for him to begin.

"Gabriella," he breathed, his pale eyes desperately searching hers in a powerful way she couldn't ignore, "why did you ditch me at the dance?" he asked bluntly. Oh, poor Troy… No preamble at all – he was probably so, so hurt and didn't often voice his feelings. Gabriella felt a pinprick of remorse for her nonchalance toward his feelings and this fueled her compassionate response.

"Oh, Troy," she began, searching for the right words to spare his heart, "I wouldn't use the word 'ditched'," she grimaced. "That wasn't my intention – at all!" she added hurriedly and sincerely. "I just, uh, I didn't feel well and since I didn't want to bother you or tear you away from the dance I thought that I would ask around and maybe get a drive home – which I did – and now I feel better, so don't worry about me," she stumbled out very quickly. Please don't ask questions, she mentally pleaded, please…

Her answer didn't seem to make sense to him; his gaze clouded over and she saw his hands twitch in an agitated manner. "You didn't feel well?" he asked with a furrow of his thick eyebrows.

"No," she breathed – he was believing her, she marveled – "No, not at all."

He continued to stare at with that intense gaze that was starting to make her feel insanely uncomfortable and she suddenly felt with a vague, sinking sensation that began in the pit of her stomach and worked its way down to her toes that perhaps he wasn't believing her at all. An inner conflict was becoming apparent on his troubled face and she could tell that he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to voice whatever he so obviously desperately wanted to say… Perhaps he was afraid of her answer.

He sighed deeply and that sigh made Gabriella's heart soften; she felt bad for him. She really did. She didn't like causing _anyone_ pain and seeing the distress she put him in made her itch with guilt. Still, there were some things that just weren't her fault…

"What is it, Troy?" asked she in a voice that sounded stronger than she felt. Actually, she was probably as afraid of his question as he was afraid of her answer…

"Taylor said that – " but whatever it was that Taylor said, Gabriella never heard Troy repeat as the sound of clicking of high heels and pitch-perfect whistling announced the arrival of the Evans twins.

"Hey, Gabriella," cooed Sharpay saucily with a twirl of her fingers that the Einsteinette deduced was supposed to be a wave. Today, the blonde diva was wearing a form fitting mini-dress of mint green accented with shimmering material, sequins and rhinestones, silver, strappy heels that Gabriella identified as Jimmy Choos and a large bag that clearly read 'Versace' across the front. Her shrewd eyes were dusted over with a sort of glittery eye shadow and traced over with a daring, neon eyeliner – which, in the brunette's opinion, made her look like an evil queen out of a cartoon. Her golden hair was expertly curled into sinuous waves and an emerald ring the size of a quarter flashed on her left index. Ryan looked delicious in a plain white t-shirt that sensuously hugged his upper torso and nice, dark jeans that rested upon those gorgeous hips of his. Of course, a white hat was perched upon his head and amber tendrils of hair wisped out adorably and tickled the smooth expanse of his forehead. His expression was hard to read since he was smiling that lovely smile of his, but it didn't exactly seem genuine…

"Hi, Sharpay," greeted the darker haired girl with a tentative grin, almost thankful for her arrival. Whatever Taylor had told Troy, it couldn't have been good. Remembering their supposedly confidential conversation in the bathroom last Friday, Gabriella could only guess what she could have possibly told the star athlete of East High and silently thanked the Gods for Sharpay Evans' perfect timing. Turning her gaze to Ryan, she momentarily lost herself in his sapphire eyes. "Hello, Ryan," she said softly with a gentle smile.

He returned the little smile with an equally tender, "Hey, Gabriella. How are y-?"

"Alright, we've all said our 'hellos'," cut in his twin with a cutesy smile, holding up a hand to quiet her brother. "So, let's get to the point of our little visit, shall we?"

Gabriella frowned in confusion and then felt her pulse quicken anxiously. Oh, God. What more could possibly go wrong today? There was a point to her visit?

Glancing over to Troy, she found him to be sullen and his eyes were stormy. He was testy and the atmosphere was tense. Whatever Sharpay had to say, Gabriella hoped it was good and didn't put her into any more trouble.

Ryan's expression morphed into one of surprise – or was that also fear in his eyes? – and he hesitantly took Sharpay's hand in his in an attempt to lead her back to the cafeteria. "This can probably wait, sis. I think we're interrupting someth-"

"We're not interrupting anything," exclaimed the bubbly actress violently tearing her hand away from Ryan's, "Are we, Troy? Gabriella?" she asked in a tone that suggested the best answer was 'no'.

Looking to Troy for support, she found him to be lost in his own thoughts with a neutral expression plastered across his handsome face. Turning back to Sharpay, Gabriella shook her head politely. "No, not really," she murmured apprehensively. Glancing quickly over to Ryan, she found his eyes riveted upon the floor.

This wasn't going to be good.

"Great!" cried the female co-president of the Drama Club, "because Gabriella, Ryan just wanted to thank you so much for standing up to those bullies for him at the dance the other night," she gushed happily, with a knowing glint in her mischievous eyes.

Rooted to the spot, Gabriella felt the blood drain from her face. Risking a glance in Troy's direction, she saw his attention was now fully on the radiant blonde girl before him. "Really," continued she, looping her arm around a silent Ryan and pulling him closer in a friendly gesture, "he said it was incredible the way you pretended to be his girlfriend and then danced with him. What did you say again, Ryan?" she asked her brother encouragingly, "That she was _'a dream to dance with'_? That you've _'never had that much fun at a dance before'_? Or did you say both?" Ryan's hands were furrowed in his pockets and his usually perfect posture was marred by shoulders hunched over in shame. Gabriella could tell he wanted to sink into the floor and she felt exactly the same. She didn't even have the strength to even sneak a peek at Troy's face.

"Sharpay_, stop_," murmured Ryan, his normally soothing voice laced with undertones of danger.

Unfortunately, Sharpay wasn't finished, therefore it was as if Ryan's voice never reached her ears. "Also, Gabriella, Ryan wanted to thank you for the pleasure of escorting you home. He was so worried about you when you almost fainted on him… He almost called you this weekend to check up on you, didn't you, Ry?" she chirped, lightly punching her blonde counterpart on the shoulder.

At this, Troy turned on Gabriella. "You almost fainted?" he demanded, in shock. "Why didn't you come to me? I would've helped you…"

"Oh, Troy," giggled the blonde diva, "She didn't need you. Ryan carried her to the car, right, Ryan?" Sharpay directed an imperious glare at her brother.

Glancing up from under his golden eyelashes, Gabriella saw his resolve shatter under his sister's threatening eyes. Ryan sighed a submissive, "Right." He then desperately sought Gabriella's gaze, found it, and held it. The brunette girl's face was blank; her lips were a crisp, accepting line across her face and she didn't even have a clue what to think anymore. Was it good that the truth was now out in the open? Had Ryan really said those things? Did Gabriella really want Troy to find out this way? Why did Sharpay take pleasure in this? Did either of them deserve this humiliation? However, the fact that Ryan had looked for her eyes and was now not wavering in his gaze, made her heart mollify and something inside her knew that the outcome perhaps wouldn't be too terrible.

If those eyes of a truer blue than the sky were waiting for her at the end, then good Lord, she'd travel to the fiery depths of Hell and back.

In fact, it felt like she was there right now.

A silence fell between the four teenagers in the hallway. Sharpay was grinning sweetly from ear to ear, her lips glistening with cotton candy pink lip gloss; Ryan's head was hanging a little lower than the usual proud height he wore it at, but his eyes were riveted on Gabriella in a silent 'I'm so sorry'; Gabriella was holding the blond boy's gaze with teary eyes and could feel the color of humiliation darkening her cheeks; Troy's eyes kept flicking between Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan, a faintly angry set in his jaw and a defeated crease in his forehead.

It was (perversely) amazing how Sharpay really knew where to hit you where it hurt the most.

Gabriella was mortified. She'd never been caught in a lie before and this was definitely not the way she wanted Troy to find out about her feelings for Ryan. She'd planned on breaking it to him gently, easing him into acceptance, but this was being thrown in his face and she couldn't blame the quiet anger she saw brewing in his visage. However, she hadn't told him a complete lie... She'd just left out any part mentioning Ryan (i.e. the chatting, the sticking up for him, the pressing her body to him, the dancing, the laughs, etc.)... So, he couldn't be _too _mad, could he? She didn't want to lose the boy who'd been so nice to her and could have been a wonderful friend... He'd been so kind to her this past first week at school - was he never to talk to her again after this?

The Einsteinette could feel embarrassed tears climb to her eyes and she marveled at how Sharpay could do something like that to someone - completely disregard their feelings for the sake of creating chaos. Gabriella could tell the blond girl was enjoying herself immensely at their expenses and she wondered why Ryan would even think to confide their time together in his diabolical sister. How could he have trusted her? She realized the tears blurring her vision were also the product of a faint, gripping sensation of betrayal; hadn't their time together this past Friday been special and theirs alone? Why had he told Sharpay? Had it meant nothing to him?

Fighting against the tiny sobs she felt the urge to voice, Gabriella tried swallowing them but it was difficult as she felt like her throat was now riddled with knots. She was so conflicted... God, what was she supposed to say now?

Seeing that her job was done, the actress with the eyes traced in electric green widened her smile and giggled throatily. ''Alright!'' she announced with a little clap of her hands, ''That was all we wanted to say, so we'll just leave you two to your previous conversation.... Toodles!'' she finished enthusiastically. With a flounce, she turned around with one of her flirty waves and forcefully took a reluctant Ryan with her who succumbed limply to his sister's insistent touch.

Left alone with the still silent Wildcat superstar, Gabriella watched Ryan walk away from her - a large part of her wanting to dash after him - those ever-gorgeous hips swaying to an unknown beat and making her silly heart skip all over the place. He hadn't even said goodbye...

And that fact made her saddest of all.

Troy sighed and that made Gabriella's head whip in his direction. Bracing herself for the worst possible question, she never expected that she would actually get the worst possible question.

''Do you even like me?'' asked a desperate Troy Bolton with a heart-wrenching look of dying hope in his eyes.

So muddled in her thoughts and still left reeling from Sharpay's unkindness, Gabriella suddenly broke down into overwhelmed tears that echoed pitifully in the hallway and most likely reached the jubilant ears of Miss Sharpay Evans. ''I'm so sorry, Troy…" she wailed exhaustedly, "but no… Not like _that_…"

* * *

**Final note: **My darling readers, thank you from the bottom of my heart for returning to my story – it means so, so much to me that anyone is willing to read this piece after the so long hiatus. However, this past year or so for me has been filled with school, a relationship that just recently ended, work, jobs, trips and all of the things that life throws at you. I know you all understand, but I'd still like to apologize (again) for making you all wait so long for an update and I hope it was worth it. I'm not going to let this story go – I promise, for I love it far too much and I love you, my readers. No, it probably won't take me as long to get the next chapter up, but it will be up as soon as possible. Thank you for your understanding, my dearest readers and, as I've said before, your reviews are what have been keeping me going so let me know if this was good, not so good, what you liked, disliked, etc. I want to hear from you and know your thoughts and feelings so I can make this the best story for you!

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **I really have the best readers in the entire world. Everyone who has come back to my humble story and taken the time to review warms my heart ever so much! Goodnes, thank you everyone for picking up on my story that I left for so long! I really cannot find the words to thank you enough. Therefore, I couldn't think of a better way than to show my appreciation than a brand new chapter in under a week! It's been a while since I've done of those, huh? :)

**Disclaimer: **Even between now and the last chapter, I still haven't aquired the rights to any of the characters from "High School Musical". I'm still working on obtaining Ryan Evans, though... ;)

**Setting: **This chapter takes place on the Friday of Gabriella's second week at East High; it is the afternoon and after school. The first bit of the chapter references the days after her confession to Troy on Monday.

* * *

_**"His Hips"**_

chapter nine

**

* * *

**

This past week had been the absolute worst of Gabriella's entire life.

Actually, when she really thought about it, she supposed she'd been through rougher times in her life – if she were to see the glass half-full – but they were hard to remember when Troy was pretending as if she didn't exist, Taylor wasn't talking to her, rehearsals for Twinkle Towne began this afternoon and Ryan had taken to avoiding her like the Black Plague. Not to mention the fact that she'd eaten her – ever healthy – lunches in the girl's washroom on the second floor since this Tuesday.

She knew Troy was hurt and trying to get over the fissure she'd unwillingly carved into his fragile heart, but the hurtful accusations he'd thrown at her after she'd finally admitted to not liking him in return still rang in her sensitive ears. He'd fixed her with shattered eyes of steel gray, devoid of their normally placid blue, but as he fully digested what she'd just confessed, his boyish face hardened and had turned into a Troy the Einsteinette had never seen before. He'd then proceeded to blame her of leading him on and wondering angrily - with sparkling eyes she hadn't missed - how she could have been so heartless. At that, Gabriella's tears had morphed into full-fledged sobs. No-one had ever called her heartless before and she hadn't thought she'd deserved such a wounding insult. Before Troy could say anything else, she'd fled to her locker and called her Mom to come and get her.

Coming back the next day to school had been torture – absolute, pure and utter torture. It seemed that the news of her and Troy's "argument" had reached the ears of every single East High resident by the time she arrived at the doors of the grand building that morning.

And it also seemed that "Team Troy" was the way to go.

She'd seen him during the day and he'd looked a mess; his hair had looked unwashed, he'd worn a black t-shirt instead of one of his usual sporty shirts of a mellow color, he hadn't even interacted with his best friend Chad and the trademark Troy Bolton smile didn't grace his lips once. Gabriella had hurt him and she'd hurt him badly. It took everything she'd had not to cry at the sight of him and the fact that everyone else seemed to want to throw pitchforks at her for destroying their golden boy hadn't made things any better.

Taylor had casually abandoned her, gracing her occasionally with a reluctant smile that was a mixture of '_I pity you'_ and _'Don't say I didn't warn you'_ when their gazes grazed each other in Chemistry class. It pained Gabriella not to have her brilliant friend anymore, but the faithful Kelsi who'd come out of nowhere to show the new girl her support had proven to be a fleeting bright spot in otherwise cloudy days. She didn't get to see the musically-gifted girl often as she had exclusive access to the music room during free periods and lunch, but when they did meet, the meek, bespectacled girl always had reassuring words for the sad Gabriella.

Every morning was constantly a challenge for the girl who had such a shy heart, for she knew she had to walk into that school with her head of dark curls held high. She never thought it would be such a difficult thing to keep your chin up and your eyes from the floor, but, lately, she found her face weighed a ton and wanted to simply dip under its own weight in order to avoid the heated and curious stares of the numerous high school students.

What had made the past few days even more unbearable (if that were even possible), was Ryan's evasion of her. Whenever she entered a room, his back was to her. Whenever she walked down the hall, his head was always buried in his locker. Whenever she attempted a smile in his direction, his eyes were always occupied elsewhere. It was like the entire school was addicted to the new game of "The Great Gabriella Escape" and Ryan was the team captain. He hadn't made eye-contact with her since Monday and up until today (Friday) his track record was still spotless.

While she ate her lunches in the aforementioned bathroom on the second floor, she always tried to sob away the breaks in her heart, but to no avail. For some reason, Ryan wanted nothing more to do with her and he was the reason why she'd had to reapply her eye makeup for four days straight. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't turn her feelings off overnight; every time he walked by, her gaze was drawn to his Goddamn (pardon her language) hips, she still grudgingly (and with a heavy heart) studied that golden mane of hair in Math class and was ashamed to admit that she often dreamed of his cerulean eyes framed with those sun kissed lashes in class (and sometimes in her bed).

Therefore, this Friday afternoon, as Gabriella sat glumly in the audience of the East High theatre (quite separated from everyone else) for the first rehearsal for "Twinkle Towne", she wasn't expecting anything to change.

However, in about eleven minutes, a lot was going to change.

Out of the corner of her large, brown eyes, Gabriella quietly took in the sight of her - no, not _her _- beautiful Ryan, sitting on the lip of the stage the way she had last Wednesday. His lithe dancer legs swathed in pleated tan cotton dangled over the open orchestra pit while he rested his weight on strong hands stretched out behind him. She saw him gently swinging his right foot to a slow beat and the red polo he wore that day made his milky skin practically glow in contrast to the fiery color. His forearms were bare given the shortness of his sleeve and the girl who'd won the part of Minnie found - to her utmost shame - that her gaze was being constantly drawn to the creamy expanse of skin that ran from his elbows all the way down to his little wrists. It looked so soft, so vulnerable... Vaguely in the lights of the theatre, Gabriella could pick out the faint wisps of golden hair that adorned his arms, but it only made her heart accelerate as it hinted at a masculinity that set her heart ablaze.

The timid girl was suddenly wrenched out of her fascinated trance by the shrill, piercing voice of Mrs. Darbus who was welcoming everyone to their newest endeavor.

''This year's musicale, entitled _'Twinkle Towne',_ as you all very well know, will be something quite spectacular,'' she trilled exuberantly, her pinched face sparkling with undisguised enthusiasm. ''Our composer Kelsi Nielson'' - who got up to give a little wave and address a secret smile to Gabriella - ''and I have collaborated for the past few months on the score and script of which we are both very proud of,'' she beamed with immense satisfaction. ''Also,'' she began with a gleefully mischievous grin, ''our two leads this year'' - at this, Gabriella sank down even further into her plush seat - ''are_ very_ different than our usual two leads and we should all pitch in together to make sure their first foray into the world of theatre is an enjoyable one!" she finished with high-pitched gusto. She paused a moment as if waiting for applause to back up her words and then looked around confusedly. A sparse and polite clapping of hands followed awkwardly and the drama teacher resumed looking pleased. A sulking Sharpay with arms crossed and flanking Mrs. Darbus, however, looked like she was ready to kill.

"Now," continued the melodramatic woman with a grand arm gesture, "our co-presidents of the Drama Club, Mr. Ryan Evans and Ms. Sharpay Evans, will inform you all about the schedule for upcoming rehearsals as well suitable conduct in these rehearsa-"

Just as Ryan had gotten to his feet and joined Sharpay beside Mrs. Darbus to commence their – what Gabriella could only assume to be – annual speech, a loud clinking of doors opening and then closing loudly at the entrance to the theatre elicited a great rustling of clothing as everyone simultaneously turned around in their seats. A tense hush washed over the people in the theatre as Troy Bolton strode up the aisle carpeted in red toward the stage. He didn't even spare Gabriella a glance when he brushed past her.

As he climbed the steps to reach the stage, Gabriella watched him in a sort of stupor. Then, out of nowhere a small flame of anger flickered in her chest. With each second passed, it grew exponentially until she felt a surprising rage she hadn't felt all week. What was he doing here causing another scene? Could he just leave her alone and stop all this drama? He'd caused her enough trouble, thank you very much, and it wasn't as if he could ostracize her anymore than he already had. She'd lost all her friends, she'd lost her shot at a high school life that could have been good and he'd made her lose Ryan. If there was one thing she begrudged him, it was her loss of Ryan Evans.

Therefore, what on Earth was he doing now?

Incredulously, she saw him approach a muddled looking Mrs. Darbus and blankly proffer a handful of papers.

There they stood; Mrs. Darbus regarding Troy dumbly and Troy with one hand outstretched expectantly. "Take them," he said, rustling the papers impatiently.

Their drama teacher did as she was told with reluctance and glanced down briefly to see what they were. Fingering them, she then glanced back up sharply and cried in her tremulous voice, "Troy Bolton, this is your sheet music! You need these for the sh-"

"I'm not doing the show, Mrs. Darbus," announced the Wildcat superstar without flinching.

There was a collective intake of breath on this and Gabriella's shock fueled her increasing anger. How dare he, thought she, _how dare he?_ He was taking a leaf out of Sharpay's book and opting for selfish humiliation.

The flustered woman fumbled for words, "You can't – but you auditioned… The show – what..? You - I…" Her irritation mounted with each failed attempt at a sentence, "You can't just quit a show, Mr. Bolton," she recovered icily, "It's _highly _unprofessional."

Troy half-heartedly shrugged his shoulders with a sigh, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Darbus," he muttered, "I just can't do it now." He looked out into the audience and found Gabriella. Their eyes connected. The blood in the coffee-skinned girl's veins bubbled vehemently and, for the umpteenth time that week, her vision blurred with fresh tears. How could he do this to her? Couldn't he have just sucked it up, been professional (as Mrs. Darbus had so aptly put it) and done the bloody musical with her? They'd signed up for it together and now he was just leaving her here because he couldn't handle a little rejection? Her dark eyebrows sank down and she shook her head slowly as if to say, _"I cannot believe you"_. Her lower lip was shuddering against the sobs she refused – _absolutely refused_ – to voice and she knew she was dangerously close to bounding to her feet and shouting at him. She was hurt, she was lonely, she was betrayed, she was embarrassed, she was furious… Gabriella Montez was a million things at once and this frustratingly stripped her of the capability to do anything at all. Disbelievingly livid, she simply sat in her seat whilst looking like she was about to break into thousands of pieces any minute.

Troy turned away from her dramatically - as if the look they'd shared had cost him much strength - and descended from the stage. Calmly, he walked down the aisle and exited the theatre with the same loud clinking of doors that had signaled his arrival and drawn everyone's attention.

The echo of the metallic doors closing soon evaporated into thin air and, still, the theatre was silent. No-one moved, no-one spoke – everyone was still stunned.

Soon enough however, gazes began to flicker to Gabriella; some were curious, some were sympathetic, some were enraged and some were disappointed. She could feel everyone's eyes upon her and it only served to add to her incredible fury. This indescribable feeling was building in her muscles, pressing in on her heart, buzzing in her blood and compressing her lungs – if this was simply normal anger, then Gabriella had never been truly angry before. She was trembling like a frail leaf caught in the vicious autumn winds and her cheeks felt hot and cold at the same time.

Her genius mind couldn't even formulate intelligent thoughts. If someone were to ask her to put into words _why _she was so enraged, she wouldn't even be able to reply. She was just _angry_. Perhaps that had been the last straw, perhaps it was the past few days of frustration, tears, mortification, sadness and torment that had her feeling this way, but she'd never felt so out of control and fragile. The Einsteinette felt that if Troy Bolton would happen to come back and cross her path, she'd fly off the handle and lose it. She'd taken his accusations this past Monday without insulting him, hadn't bad-mouthed Taylor for being such a fickle friend, had refrained from telling Sharpay exactly what she thought of her and her heinous makeup and stopped herself from forcefully grabbing Ryan and spinning him around to make him face her. She'd stomached and braved all of the unfair blows people had been dealing her these past few days and she was so tired of it all… So tired…

"What did she _do _to him?" someone whispered.

"Well, this musical is going to suck…" another muttered bitterly.

"Is he really gone?" asked a wide-eyed freshman.

"She doesn't deserve Troy Bolton," sniffed a red-haired sophomore.

"Why'd they break up?" inquired a boy in the lighting crew.

"She cheated on him with someone…" answered a petite girl to his left.

And so it continued. Bits of various conversations reached Gabriella's ears and she only vaguely registered the fact that hot, raging tears were coursing down her face at an alarming rate. Her chin wobbled helplessly and, ashamed, she let her head fall into her waiting hands, rested her elbows on her lap and let out long, quiet and pained sobs. She couldn't take anymore.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Mrs. Darbus with such a power that even Sharpay jumped about a foot into the air.

Everyone's heads whipped in her direction and her bodacious figure clothed in magenta appeared slightly menacing as she was holding herself at her full height, her little hands clenched into fists. Gabriella hiccupped on a sob and raised her damp face to the stage. What now?

"Enough," she hissed with severity, her lips pursing. "Troy Bolton just did something completely unacceptable and _no-one_ should be blamed but him," she announced venomously and Gabriella heard a few girls in the audience titter in disapproval. Blame Troy Bolton? Unthinkable! Despite their ridiculous reactions, the Einsteinette felt a glimmer of hope warm her heart. _Thank you, Mrs. Darbus_, thought she with gratitude.

"Furthermore," pursued the director, "we've done shows without Troy Bolton before – fabulous ones at that - and we'll do another one without him. Gabriella!" called out the middle-aged woman, her bespectacled eyes flashing in the lights, causing the girl in question to straighten slowly in her seat, sniffle and manage a feeble, "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Will you still do the show?" asked she seriously, her lilting voice cutting through the air.

The question completely took her aback as she had been certain she wouldn't be wanted anymore without a Troy Bolton at her side. Her mouth opened in surprise and she hesitated. Looking around, she scanned the faces in the crowd who were observing her expectantly. She couldn't exactly tell whether they wanted her to leave as well, but then she saw Kelsi clasping her hands and nodding vigorously and she felt a laugh tingle faintly in the back of her throat. Bringing a hand up to wipe at some wayward tears, her gaze fell upon Ryan and her breath hitched. Those cobalt irises that hadn't met hers in days drew her in like a wave to the shore and he held her eyes with his, an uncertain expression upon his sweet, sweet face. Slowly, a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth and he mouthed, _"Please," _with an earnest, imploring crease between his golden brows.

In that moment, she forgave him for all the torment he'd put her through these past few days. Gabriella broke into her first full-fledged smile infused with real, genuine hope in days and the tears shining on her cheeks didn't feel as heavy as they did a moment ago. Deep in her heart, she found a real desire to continue this adventure into the theatre she'd started. Turning back to Mrs. Darbus, she spoke a firm, "Yes. I will."

"Good," appraised the director with an appreciative bob of her head. "Ryan!" she cried louder than need be, pivoting to face her choreographer.

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus?" he answered smoothly, a secret smile curving his lips.

"You auditioned for the part of Arnold, correct?" she interrogated.

"Correct," he replied, nodding his head topped with a red cap assuredly.

Gabriella felt her heart rate pick up.

"Then you will take Troy's part," she decided with a tilt of her head and a clipped hand gesture in the boy's direction.

Sharpay gaped unattractively at the woman of questionable sanity they like to call their drama teacher and Ryan's beamed. "Gladly," he exclaimed and he eagerly took the sheet music Troy had abandoned mere minutes ago that Mrs. Darbus offered him. Shuffling the disorderly papers into a neat pile against his chest, he sought out Gabriella once more and grinned shyly, yet radiantly at her.

Within the last few seconds and now, Gabriella Montez's heart had miraculously sprouted wings and was now dancing somewhere along the Milky Way.

* * *

**Final note: **And there you have it. Let the abundance of Ryella moments begin! Now that I have the story exactly where I want it, I'm going to spice this up with quite a few more romantic moments as I simply adore writing about love, romance and sexual tension. Nonetheless, I won't make it _too _easy for them as that would become boring, however I'll let them be happy often... I hope that you were all satisfied with this chapter and that everything was to your liking. Thank you, my darling readers for sticking with me; I hope I don't let you down.

This chapter was dedicated to everyone who reviewed. Thank you again! :)


End file.
